Why Me? The Uzumaki Enigma And The Uchiha's Story
by cruxisNIN
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: A fox's deal

**"Why Me? The Uchiha Enigma and The Uzumaki story "**

**Chapter 1: ****A demons deal**

A kunai headed straight for a familiar silhouette, striking its target with deadly aim. The figure triumphantly "poofed" away, leaving a shockingly familiar shadow smirking. The clone revealed a hole in the ground, and the shadow planned what to do next as felt his opponent's presence underneath him. He jumped back and initiated the seals for a fire technique.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" the figure whispered as he gathered chakra in his mouth and released it in form of a great fireball. Naruto would have been burned to ashes, but the number one hyperactive ninja had one more trick up his sleeves. The Naruto the shadow attacked was a clone, the real Naruto was still underground waiting, and now he saw his chance to finish the battle. Jumping from the ground, he threw a blind uppercut, hoping to connect. There was connection all right, but it was the shadow that made the hit. With his eyes activated, he could read all of Naruto's moves and he easily saw through the shadow clone. The Uchiha caught Naruto in a full blast of an altered mangekyo. Sneering, the ninja stood before his fallen opponent wondering why this stranger attacked him.

Naruto's Dream:

Naruto awoke to the sound of a waterfall, the first thing he saw was a beautiful goddess smiling at him and she was looking at him with lustrous lavender eyes. But just as Naruto got closer, she started moving farther and farther away from Naruto. Naruto, not wanting the goddess to leave him, started chasing after her, only to find himself surrounded in complete darkness, falling for an eternity. He watched the world's nightmare as he falls and suddenly, he finds himself in a sea of red fur. He looks up, faithlessly hoping that when he looks up he will see the woman in his dreams, but he looks up to find his heart stop beating. A look of despair was in his eyes as a sinister serpent strangled his best friend. A mutilated Sasuke utters out a final message to Naruto.

"Na-Naru-to, I've al-ways hated you, you worthless piece of—" and before he could finish his sentence, the snake devoured the traitor of team seven.

Naruto ran, trying to escape, but he finds himself being crushed by a fox's paw, he looks up and finds himself staring in the eyes of the kyuubi. The giant biju held Naruto by his feet and put him over his open mouth, and then he dropped Naruto to a never-ending abyss.

End dream.

"Baka," Two evil eyes stared at a figure on the floor.

"Wake up, baka, wake up!" Two huge claws started to shake the bars that held it prisoner.

"Tsk…hurry and wake up dobe." The biju got impatient and sent a mass of chakra to wake up the unconscious boy.

"Ughh…Where- Where am I?" Naruto wakes up and finds himself in an all too familiar place.

"You died and went to hell," the fox smirked at his own joke, "Baka, you almost died and was sealed here"

"Sealed?!?!? What the hell does that mean?!?!" Naruto panicked. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was back and no doubt he was there to destroy Konoha. He couldn't afford being "sealed" in his mind right now.

"Tsk, truth be told, you got lucky. I remember that chakra signature, and if he didn't spare your sorry ass you wouldn't be alive right now." The ancient demon remarked.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Stupid fox! That was Itachi Uchiha, the man who murdered every member of the Uchiha clan!" Naruto was now fully lost and getting desperate, what the hell was Itachi planning?

"Itachi? Well, whoever that is, it's not the guy you faced. The ninja you fought is no other than Jinpachi Uchiha, the man who created the opening for Yondaime to use his seal on me. And he is the very first Uchiha to use the different version of the mangekyo sharingan."

"But, Itachi killed every member of his clan…right?" Naruto asked, unsure whether to trust the sinister fox.

"Whenever a village is on the verge of being totally wiped out, the kage allows clans with powerful and useful kekkei genkai to evacuate the village in order to rebuild it. So it would make sense for this clan to send out members." The fox explained; it was hard not to laugh seeing the look on the kid's face. He couldn't believe that the stupid kid standing before him held him prisoner. He didn't like the kid, but Naruto had guts; asking him for "rent" all the time. _This kid, hmm. He's pretty interesting, I bet his life is interesting too, I bet he'll accept my deal, _thought the great fox.

"Tell you what kid, I'll make you a deal. I'll train you to become the best damn ninja ever in exchange for you senses," asked kyuubi.

"My senses? What do you mean? And besides what could you teach me? And I still don't know what being sealed means!" Naruto was getting impatient he needed to get out and make sure this "Jinpachi" was not really Itachi.

"Sigh, your sealed in here, meaning your mind and soul is trapped inside. You're physically alive but your heart has stopped beating, making you look dead. You could be stuck like this for 2 days, at that time you'll die from not enough liquid," the kyuubi was wondering if he should have mentioned the deal to such a huge baka.

"So…I'll only be here for a day?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, one day in the outside world is equivalent to one year in here," the demon was pleased to see the fear in Naruto's eyes, "Anyways, well baka? Wanna make the deal?"

"NANI?! I'm stuck here for a YEAR?! HELL NO! DAMN! WHAT IF THAT BASTARD LEAVES ME OUT HERE FOR TWO DAYS?! CRAP!" Naruto was panicking like Kakashi-sensei waiting for the new release of Icha-Icha paradise.

"Relax dobe, I'm sure someone is gonna see you," the kyuubi was now getting annoyed.

"Stupid fox! I'm in the Uchiha district; it's been deserted for years…No one has been here ever since. I am the only one that visits." Naruto said this with a sad tone in his voice. He came only to figure out more about his best friend, trying to find something to bring back some humanity in him.

"Tsk…that's one hell of a dilemma kid. Well, if you go through my training…" the demon trailed off looking murderously at Naruto. Naruto sat down in his serious position with a serious thinking face on, mumbling to himself the best plans to get out.

"Hey, baka…you will never escape without my help," the kyuubi looked like he was about to rip Naruto's head off.

"…Then I guess I have no other choice," Naruto looked at the fox with defiance. "Tell me about this deal fox"

"This deal will allow me to feel everything your senses feel, be it the sweet taste of a cake; the sound of bird chirping; the fragrant smell of flowers and so on and so forth. In exchange, your senses will be heightened and I will train you for the time your in here. If you aren't released by the first day, I'll train you before you run out of fluid. Well? Deal?" the kyuubi looked shocked to see Naruto thinking deeply.

"I'll still be able to use my senses and feel from them right?" asked Naruto, making sure there was no loophole for the fox to jump through.

"Yes," responded the fox. If the kid says yes, it'll be like he was free in the world again. Sure, he wouldn't be able to get out, but unbeknownst to Naruto, the fox was actually going to fuse part of his soul into Naruto's.

"Hmm…what will you be teaching me?" Naruto asked.

"In here, your using your OWN chakra and not mine. So, I'll train you so you can acquire more chakra. After that, I'll teach you the basic ninjutsus of all the basic elements. Then, we will work on breaking the seal keeping you inside here," the kyuubi said. The kyuubi noticed that Naruto was about to make his decision.

"Fine, I agree fox! Tell me what I have to do to confirm this deal." Naruto agreed only because Ero-sennin wasn't teaching him squat.

"Good, now just like in any summon contract, sign with your blood on the seal." Explained the kyuubi.

Naruto did as he was told and moments after he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's day

Chapter 2: Hinata's day

"Hinata-chan, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time…For a long time all I ever wanted to do is tell you how much I love you."

"Oh…N-Naruto-kun…I-I don't know what to say…"

"Just tell me you love me back…"

RING! RING! RING!

Hinata Hyuuga woke up to the sound of her alarm clock disappointed that she didn't get to see the last bit of her dream. She sighed… It was disappointing to know that even in her dreams she couldn't tell Naruto how she felt. She wanted to tell him…but ever since Sasuke left Naruto has been more and more distant.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," her maid came in the room, "Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but there is a boy for you outside."

"A boy? What was his name?" Hinata asked, hoping that it was Naruto outside.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, I didn't catch his name…but he had blonde hair and blue eyes."

The moment that the maid described the boy her young mistress looked like she had a fever.

"Ma'am? Is something wrong?" the maid asked.

"N-no, it's nothing. Tell him I'll be out in a minute." Hinata was feeling so many feelings at once that she was at the verge of fainting. She was excited, yet scared at the same time. She was happy, yet disappointed because she could tell what would happen next. She would just faint at the sight of Naruto or she would just freeze up and look weird. A couple of minutes later, Hinata was fully dressed and ready to face destiny. She was stronger now.

Sure enough, when Hinata opened the door, she saw her Naruto-kun. Naruto was smiling right at her and he was looking straight at her eyes, he looked like he was trying to tell her something. Hinata stared right into his blue eyes and tried to decipher his message.

"Hinata-chan, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time…For a long time all I ever wanted to do is tell you how much I love you."

"Oh…N-Naruto-kun…I-I don't know what to say…"

"Just tell me you love me back…"

It seemed as if Hinata was dreaming, but it was all too real.

"Naruto-kun, I-I love—"

Like something out of a bad dream, Naruto poofed away leaving a laughing Hanabi.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" Hinabi was laughing like a maniac. "You fell right for it, _big sister._"

"Hanabi! Why?!" Hinata was on the verge of tears. Not only was she not allowed to beat the living crap out her sister, but also Hinata loved her sister and Hanabi was much stronger than her anyway.

"Sigh…Sister, your too weak…" with that Hanabi walked away to train with their father.

Hinata just stood there for a very long time wondering why even after all her training, she was still weak. She was about to turn back and go to bed, when she heard a familiar barking.

"Hinata-chan! Good timing, we're supposed to do a special mission today," Kiba shouted.

"Oh, ok Kiba-kun" Hinata replied.

The moment Kiba got a good look on Hinata's face; he could almost smell her sadness.

Kiba knew this kind of sadness; it was usually because her family was belittling her.

They reached the hokage's office a few minutes later in complete silence. When they arrived, Shino was already there with Kurenai. The two saw Hinata's face and noticed her mood. They looked at Kiba and realized that they haven't talked about it yet and should wait until Hinata does it. Ever since her defeat from Neji, her family has been looking at her as a worthless burden. Tsunade then briefed them of their "special" mission.

"Kurenai, we're a bit low on are d-missions quota…so your team's special mission is finishing at least half of the back logged missions."

And with that they were off. Team 8 washed dishes, helped out with grocery shopping, and every little chore that would drive a man insane. Then, on one particular mission they were required to find a lost puppy. The puppy was last seen wandering around the Uchiha district, so Hinata went out to scout. That's when she Naruto's figure lying on the floor emanating a huge amounts of chakra. Naturally, she thought that this was an enemy nin so she informed Kurenai.

"Its probably nothing, but…" Kurenai looked at Shino. "Shino could you please-" she was starting to ask Shino to send his bugs to check when his face startled her.

"Shino? What's wrong?"

"That figure is…Naruto!" Shino reported.

"What?! That idiot!" complained Kiba. "Making us worry like that and giving off huge chakra, let's go right now and kick his ass."

"Wait. That chakra doesn't feel it's his…it feels stronger…it still could be from an enemy's and they just used Naruto as bait." Shino said.

"Shino is right," agreed Kurenai.

"But…but we still need to go check Naruto!" Hinata protested.

"Fine…Kiba wait here. If it is a trap Shino will send you a bug, then tell Hokage-sama immediately." Said Kurenai.

And so they went and discovered a dead Naruto. Hinata could feel day turning into night as Kurenai confirmed that she couldn't feel a pulse. She just stood there as Shino ran for Kiba so that they could get some med-nins. She didn't even realize that she was crying…all hope was gone…Naruto lied before her…and along with his death was the only reason that pushed her to become stronger and prove her family wrong… now, there was no one to acknowledge her. She rested her head on Naruto's chest as her tears fell on his heart. Kurenai's heart ripped in half as she realized the impact that this boy made in Hinata's heart. Tsunade-sama herself came in person, followed by an unbelieving Sakura and Shizune. Kurenai moved Hinata out of the way as Tsunade hopelessly tried to revive the boy that was like her son. Her tears fell on Naruto's forehead protector and she screamed at Kiba to get more med-nins. Sakura tried every medical jutsu she knew. Naruto can't die…He promised to bring back Sasuke…He promised to surpass all of the previous Hokages…and he still had to take her out on a date. Hinata just stood there as everything passed her by in slow motion. She couldn't live like this…naruto never even knew, just how much she loved him.

That night, Jiraiya and the others gathered in the hokage's office. Iruka was crying, and Kakashi sitting down with his eyes closed. No one said anything as the reminisced at Konoha's number one obnoxious, and surprising ninja ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's long year

Chapter 3: Naruto's year

Though only hours have passed, Naruto has already spent 6 months training. Under the supervisions of the demon fox, naruto's chakra has increased and surpassing the chakra capacity of a jonin. The fox's training methods was hell for Naruto. Naruto had to do sit-ups while hanging upside down; he was able to hang upside down by focusing his chakra on his feet. Even if the kyuubi's chakra was helping him, this task was still excruciating. This training would even make Jiraiya break a sweat. The training was to help Naruto's physical energy. The spiritual energy training was just as hard as well. To train Naruto's willpower, the fox would not let allow Naruto talk…let alone complain. The fox made Naruto meditate everyday for half the day and the fox also taught Naruto more about ninja knowledge. However, no matter how smooth the fox thought training would be, the first week was a slobber knocker.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" yelled an unbelieving Naruto, a few weeks into training.

"Climb to the top of the ceiling, hang upside down, and do sit-ups till I say stop" the kyuubi said simply.

"oO…NO WAY! I don't think even Kakashi-sensei could even do that!" protested Naruto.

"--"…Kid, do you know what makes chakra?" the fox asked…this kid was being too stupid.

"Of course! Umm…. lets see…what did Sakura say again? Oh yeah! Chakra is made out of something two energies right?" Naruto said.

"Do you know what those "two energies" are?" asked the fox.

"…give a me a minute…" Naruto said. What were those two energies? Iruka told me about them one time after training and he took me to Ichiruka…. THAT"S IT!

"Fox! It's spiritual and body energy right?" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"-.-… That took you bloody long enough baka! How the hell did you ever become a genin?!" yelled the angry fox. "DAMN! Weren't you supposed to take a test or something?!"

"Hehehehe…I actually failed that test…3 times in a row…" sure, naruto laughed like it was nothing…but the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable. "Iruka sensei even gave me a tutor to help me study. I wanted Sakura but obviously she turned me down…again." Again, the sadness almost brought some sort of feeling in the kyuubi.

"What about your parents?"

"Dead…I think…Iunno…I'm guessing you killed 'em."

"LOL, well why aren't you goin all angsty with me kid? I mean I COULD have killed them after all." Asked the fox…the demon was shocked that this kid never did once told the fox that he hated him.

"Well…would hating you help? Just train me stronger as your condolence." Naruto knew from Sasuke's example that hate was not the answer. He had been pondering on his parents more lately now. He had to have had parents at one point…and his parents MUST have had relatives. He even went to the village archives to see if he could find anything…but he found nothing.

"Ha! Whatever… lets get back to training…. actually tell me more about your life story or whatever…and better savor it…because you won't be speaking for the time I'm training you."

"N-N-NANI!!! WTF?!" Naruto was just too shocked…Tell the fox about his life story? No, wait…NO TALKING FOR TWO YEARS?!

"It's to train your willpower…and just try to talk…because I would so love what's gonna happen to you." At this thought the kyuubi smiled…oh how he would love to have Naruto break his no-talking rule.

"Wait…you still haven't told me about why your making me do this." Naruto asked, fearful as to what the kyuubi would do to him.

"The sit-ups is just the beginning, you will also do push ups, hand stands, squats, running…just about everything…and all upside down. This will help your body energy and chakra control at the same time." The fox explained.

"Then you will meditate and study under my supervision. And all this, without talking…maybe except if I let you"

And soon enough a year passed (without Naruto ever talking…) and Naruto became much stronger and was more skilled at chakra control than Sakura. Now, it was time to start on element jutsus.

"Good job baka…Alright, there are 5 natural elements, fire, water, wind, earth and lighting. The elements commonly used for offence are fire, wind and lighting. So, I will be teaching you offensive jutsus in these elements. Water and Earth are commonly used for defense, so I'll be teaching you earth and water defense jutsus."

Half a year later, Naruto had mastered 5 powerful jutsus and obtained an impenetrable defense. By manipulating the wind around him, Naruto is able to use a wind based body shell just like Gaara's sand shell.

"Now how am I supposed to get the hell out?" asked Naruto.

He immediately wished he hadn't spoken when he saw the demonic smile the kyuubi had. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was in pain. The kyuubi sent some of his chakra and shocked Naruto's chakra right out of him…knocking him out…

Naruto woke up a few hours later without remembering what happened when he was knocked out. The only thing he knew was he was feeling like hell…every part of his body was aching and a figure was standing before him.

"Baka…This is what is blocking your way." The kyuubi explained. "This is the manifestation of Jinpachi's sharingan seal, in order to get out…you must defeat the evil curse put on you…and I can not help you."

"Heh…its not like I have any choice. Fine, I'll kick this curse's ass silly!" said Naruto.

Then the figure smiled and it was gone. Naruto quickly produced several shadow clones, hiding his true self from the enemy. Too bad that the curse had the sharingan eyes and landed a blow on the real Naruto. Two years of extreme training, however, gave Naruto an edge. Naruto knew that his opponent would have the sharingan eyes and so when the curse attacked, Naruto switched places with a clone. The curse turned fast enough to block a punch by a Naruto, but this opened a chance for a clone to roundhouse kick him in the head…too bad the curse blocked it as well. The curse struck one of the clones with a critical hit and made it release the jutsu. Then he landed a fatal kick to the head to another a clone, then quickly countering a clone's kick by throwing a kunai right in the heart. Then, out of nowhere…

"Doton (earth style): Head decapitation jutsu!"

The real curse was trapped in the ground, immobilized and open for a fatal blow. Naruto then made a Rasengan…without a clone! (N/A I told you that the training paid off! Dattebayo! . Sorry, I won't do it again) Naruto forced the Rasengan to the curses head but the curse caught Naruto in a genjutsu by using a doujutsu (Eye technique). Over yet? Nope! Naruto dodged when the curse wasn't doing anything and so the jutsu hit a clone instead, but Naruto was forced to release the Rasengan. The kyuubi's teachings rang in Naruto's head. "Sometimes, in order to attack, you have to take risks and show a few openings…but you have to be able to quickly close those openings and instantly be able to find your opponents opening and attack." And this was exactly what Naruto was doing. Using nothing but pure physical, the curse forced itself up…the battle was back on. This time, the curse went on the offensive. The curse attempted a roundhouse kick, Naruto tried to counter, but the curse was showing no openings. The curse quickly threw a punch at Naruto, but he jumped back and avoided damage. Naruto tried a jumping spin kick, but the curse's forearms blocked it. Naruto quickly followed by axe kicking the curse in the head; amazingly the attack connected and made the curse smack the floor hard.

The curse was running out of the chakra reserve that its master gave it…soon it would be forced to release the jutsu. The curse had to finish it now. It made a couple of hand signs and prepared for the jutsu that would it end it all.

"Katon: Dragon flame jutsu" yelled the curse. The curse used up all of its remaining chakra in a powerful fire jutsu. The jutsu appeared like a flaming dragon coming straight for Naruto. Naruto remembered this jutsu from the fight against Sasuke and smiled…ah, those were the good old days. Naruto didn't bother to get out of the way…he simply activated his ultimate defense and rotated his chakra right back at the curse. When the jutsu hit his defense, it fell into the rotation and was sent back. The curse didn't see this coming…it ran out of chakra from getting in the defenses the kyuubi had put up. The jutsu never made contact because the curse released the jutsu and it's master was alerted.

Meanwhile, one of the 3 remaining Uchihas awoke. Sanada Uchiha realized that the kid he gave the curse had just survived.


	4. Chapter 4: The funeral

Chapter 4: a funeral from the#1 Surprising ninja

The night that Naruto was found dead, Tsunade was performing an autopsy on Naruto. It was difficult not to cry, but she had to know if the seal was still intact. Sakura was still with her but sadness had taken her heart…Tsunade heart broke for her. Sakura had already seen Sasuke die…even though it was fake the feelings were true.

"Sakura, go home…the others left a while ago, why don't you help Hinata with the funeral?" asked Tsunade

Sakura shook her head. "Hinata said she has to do it herself…besides, I think its best if she does it because she's had this major crush on Naruto ever since the academy"

"Oh? Naruto had fan girls?" Tsunade asked

"Lol…no only one, all the girls were crushing on Sasuke." Said Sakura

"And you?"

"I thought I loved Sasuke…but now I think I loved Naruto more…"

"You never know just how much you love a person until their gone" said Tsunade

"I always turned him down…I never acknowledged how much he would work hard just to impress me…"

"You should write his eulogy…if Hinata allows you…"

"Actually I'll go now… she's still in your office"

"Really? Won't her family get worried? She is a Hyuuga after all."

"I heard she wanted to move out since her defeat from Neji…apparently she isn't good enough to be a main member. Anyways, I'll go now…good-night sensei." Sakura waved and started out the door.

"Good-night Sakura" Tsunade called after her.

Hinata had a long night ahead of her; she had to find a graveyard and a casket. Plus she had to invite Naruto's family and friends. They still had to make a gravestone and find a place for the viewing…but it could only be for a few hours because then the body would rot since the Hokage wouldn't allow Naruto to be properly readied for a burial. Then, she heard knocking.

"Hinata-chan? Can I come in?" It was Sakura-chan.

""Oh…sure." Hinata replied.

"I was just wondering…could I make Naruto's eulogy? I have a lot of history with him anyway."

"Oh…sure." Hinata was slightly disappointed but Sakura had a point.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" with that Sakura went home and started on Naruto's eulogy.

The next day…

The scene was a sad scene. All of the Jonin senseis of Konoha 9 were there…along with the Konoha 9 and Iruka and the owner of Ichiraku and his daughter. Gai and his team were there as well; of course Konohamaru was there with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. They stood in front of an open casket containing Naruto in his trademark orange and blue jacket. Iruka, Hinata, and Konohamaru were crying silently. Sakura then went in front and started on the eulogy.

10 minutes later, a huge wave of chakra came out from the casket. The Jonins immediately took their genins out of the way. They were about 20 meters away yet they still felt the chakra.

"That's…Naruto's chakra!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"A dead person exuding chakra at this stage? Unheard of!" Tsunade said.

"No…IT IS Naruto's chakra!" Sakura said.

Akamaru started barking in agreement. An aura then appeared around the casket, glowing blue and red intertwined. Suddenly, the mysterious figure appeared in front of the casket with a katana in his hands. He brought it up above his head and brought it down. The Jonins, and the two Sennins ran in attempt to stop the man but they were all knocked back by an immense burst of chakra coming out from the casket. Sanada got up and looked in the casket, only to find it empty. He turned around to see what happened…but the instant he did, Naruto appeared behind him with Sanada's own katana in his hands.

Everyone was shocked. Not only was Naruto alive, but also he was faster than before and his aura emanated of strength and total domination. Just what the hell happened?

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"I've no reason to give you that knowledge to a demon." Sanada said.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha? Or are you Jinpachi Uchiha? It would be smart to answer or I will kill you." Naruto was serious; he would kill this man if he were Itachi.

"I am neither. But fine, I shall tell you my name before I kill you. My name is Sanada Uchiha…successor of the Uchiha clan…the clan YOU wiped out demon fox!"

Sanada twisted and activated his altered mangekyo sharingan. However, Naruto wasn't there anymore he was behind Sanada and he put him unconscious. Naruto became to fast for the sharingan. Of course, he used wind-based chakra to up his speed…but he was still fast without it. He looked around to find everyone's mouth gaping, how could he have forgotten? They must have thought he was dead all this time. He scratched the back of his head with his right, letting his left fall limply beside him. Then with genuine happiness in his eyes, he smiled and said,

"Hehehehehe…. looks like Konoha's number one hyperactive and surprising ninja strikes again."

"Naruto! Your…Alive?!" exclaimed Tsunade, "But how?! There was no blood flow or heart rate…you were dead!"

"No, I guess I was medically dead, but I was actually put in that man's curse. He trapped my mind and soul inside my body. He is the last of the remaining Uchihas…along with Itachi and Sasuke." Naruto explained.

Everyone started laughing and surrounded Naruto, they were glad that their comrade was safe and sound. Everyone, that is, except Hinata. She just sat there immobilized by her happiness. She was given a second chance…she had to make Naruto hers now; she didn't want to lose him again.

"N-N-NARUTO!" Tsunade was now pissed at Naruto, how dare he scare her like that. This child was about to pay!

"Oi! Naruto come here! How dare you fool me like that?! Your ass is mine!"

"Hehehe, don't worry obaa-chan, I won't die till I become a Hokage!" Naruto was still smiling his infectious smile. It's true what they say…you can't stay mad at someone who makes you smile.

"Naruto, let's go back to your place. We were supposed to hold the wake there…but since your not dead lets have a party instead!" Jiraiya suggested.

"Sounds good! Yosh! Lets go," agreed Naruto. "Actually…my place is too small…"

"Not a problem, we'll just upgrade your room then" said Tsunade

"What? How?" asked Naruto

"We'll move you to a new apartment! It will be in the same building just so we can go there now" Tsunade said.

"Naruto-kun, I am so empowered with the spirit of youth from your revival that I must simply race you to your sleeping quarters," said Lee.

"Hahaha, your on!" Naruto was overwhelmed by all their kindness and heartwarming smiles…this was truly a village worth dying for.

"That sound's like fun…but what are we supposed to do with this guy?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Well sensei, you were an ANBU once…so what should we do with him?" Naruto asked.

"Give him to the ANBU…I'm sure they will some sort of use for him…tell you what Naruto…I'll bring him for you so you can just enjoy your party." Kakashi said.

"Really sensei? Promise you'll go though!" Naruto said.

"No worries I'll make sure he comes back" Jiraiya said.

"Tsk…your going to Sennin-sensei?" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto." And with that they left.

"Ok! To the party!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Let's go Lee, I'll take you on a race!" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto won the race without using his wind-chakra…everyone was amazed and now started wondering how Naruto got so fast. They all pitched in to help on Naruto's move. His new place was bigger, now with three bedrooms and a spacious living room and kitchen. After all his furniture were moved and everyone was settled, the party was on . Everyone listened to Naruto as he talked about his training; he disguised the fact that he was trained by the demon that almost destroyed the village.

"By the way, Naruto…Why did that man told you that you were a demon?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe because I was like a demon when we fought." Lied Naruto.

He told them about how he thought that Sanada was actually Itachi Uchiha, the man who massacred the Uchiha clan, leaving no one except Sasuke.

"So…are you still going to go after Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yes…I made a promise of a lifetime…there's no question about it…I will bring him back" said Naruto.

After a few more hours, Kakashi and Jiraiya came back and all of Naruto's loved ones were there. The sun was setting when the party was over and everyone was gone. Everyone except one very shy girl.

"Hmm? Hinata? Your still here?' asked Naruto.

"Yes…actually…is it ok if I helped you clean up?" asked Hinata…controlling her stuttering and shyness.

"Sure Hinata-chan!" said Naruto. _Hmm…Hinata is pretty nice, _thought Naruto, _I wonder why I haven't noticed her before…wait…why am I so attracted to her?_

"Um…Naruto-kun…do you like ramen?' Hinata asked.

"Yes! There's no food like ramen!" Naruto replied. _Wow…a pretty girl talking about my favorite food…unbelievable! _Naruto thought.

"Umm…I know this great place…it's called Ichiraku ramen, I don't know if you've ever been there…" Hinata said.

"Do you like ramen too Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh, it's my most favorite food to cook" Hinata replied.

"Why don't I take you there tonight?" Naruto asked. _Incredible! A pretty, pretty girl likes to cook my favorite food…it's just too incredible! _Naruto thought, _I really like Hinata! _

"Like a date? Yes! Ok Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied. She was overjoyed; her Naruto was asking her out.

"Alright! To Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto said. They cleaned up and walked off together to the ramen place as the sun was setting over them.

(**A/N: This one is pretty long for me cuz I feel as if my other chaps are too short…Thanks for the reviews! You guys pwn! ) )**


	5. Chapter 5: Ramen love, wit AN

A/N: ok,the story's time line is the fillers going to shippuuden…I wanted to make my fanfic to be like a sick filler, but I screwed up wit the fox deal…. Anyways, the only OC is the guy that Naruto SAnada, ive got some pretty good ideas toward the middle and end so my beginning is really, really slow… I also want to point out something….NARUTO IS NOT YAOI WITH ANYONE! NOT WITH SASUKE, NOT WITH NEJI, NO ONE. He is a MAN that like WOMEN….understood?

I don't own Naruto, I pwn It, quite a big difference. Just to be clear…I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: Ramen love

"You know…you have nothing to worry about, Jiraiya-sama." Said Kakashi

"Why should I? You are after all, one of the Yondaime's students. So I have nothing to worry about," replied Jiraiya.

"So why are you following me?" asked Kakashi

"Just curious…" answered the toad sage.

It was about dusk, just after Naruto's party. Jiraiya was following Kakashi, who was going back to the ANBU headquarters. They reached the building in silence; Jiraiya was behind Kakashi, Jiraiya was curious to what Kakashi was going to do with the Uchiha, who like Kakashi could use a different version of the fabled Mangekyo, he was also wondering why Kakashi would go to so much trouble for a stranger that Naruto could kill. They entered a room filled with several members of ANBU. Sanada was in the middle of a circle, surrounded by the ANBU. Sanada entered a deep trance; he was being hypnotized into revealing his true identity and his motives for trying to kill Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked the ANBU leader.

"My name is—My name is- S-S-a-na-d-d-Sana-da. My name is Sanada Uchiha," replied Sanada. Sanada was trying to fight the ANBU, but he was only as good as a chuunin.

"Why are you here in Konoha?" asked the ANBU leader.

"I have come here to kill the fox demon who have wiped out my clan." Sanada replied.

"Why did you attempt to kill one of our shinobi's?" asked the leader.

"The boy attacked me first, I had no idea he was the incarnate of the fox at that time…if I would have known, I would killed him instead of trapping him. I realized he was the fox when he broke my curse. I searched for him, finally finding him in a graveyard. I tried to kill him again, but he was too strong." Replied Sanada.

"How did you acquire your mangekyo sharingan?" asked Kakashi.

"…" Sanada replied in silence. Kakashi repeated his question, only to find the same answer.

"Kakashi, please let me handle this." Said the leader.

"Sorry…"

"Where did you live before coming to this village?" asked the leader.

"In the border between the Fire country and the village hidden in the waterfall." Replied Sanada.

"Are you a ninja of that village?" asked the leader.

"No, but my brother was. He became a ninja shortly after our father died." Answered Sanada.

"What is your father's name and your brother's name and tell me if your brother is still alive." Asked the ANBU.

"My father's name is Hiroyuki Uchiha, and my brother's is Masamune Uchiha…and no he died after I became strong enough to work. However, I learned the ways of the shinobi because my father wanted my brother and I to revive the clan. I soon surpassed my father, brother, and most chuunins in the village." Sanada told them.

"I think that's enough. We're done for today Kakashi. We have the enough information to confirm that this man is of no threat to the village. I'm afraid any other information you need from him will be from your own time…" and with that, the leader and all the other ANBU left, taking Sanada with them and leaving Kakashi and Jiraiya alone.

"That was not like you, jumping in like that." Commented Jiraiya.

"Hmm, well…I got a little impatient I guess…" replied Kakashi, "anyway, I'd better get going, good-bye Jiraiya-sama." With a little wave, Kakashi left.

"What the hell does Kakashi want with that Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked himself.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, in a quaint little district, at a little ramen shop, two couples were happily enjoying a bowl of ramen. Naruto and Hinata were having a good time, Hinata, surprisingly, was getting over the shyness she had whenever around Naruto. Hinata grew more and more confident, the more she got to know Naruto. Hinata got to hear what happened during Naruto's mission in the waves and found out the reason Naruto made his own nindo. Naruto finally saw past Hinata's weird and dark looking impression and got to know the Hinata that her teammates knew, the Hinata that was strong, confident, and despite being shy, was filled with insight. It was getting quite late, and Naruto decided it was time to go home.

"Hinata-chan, it's pretty late… We probably should go home." Suggested Naruto.

"Oh…um, ok…if that's what you want, Naruto-kun…" Hinata was disappointed; she and Naruto were having such a good time.

"Hey, Naruto! It's not right for a man to make his girlfriend walk alone at night! Be a gentleman and walk her home." Ordered the Ramen owner.

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?" asked Hinata, she was shocked yet happy at the idea of her being Naruto's girlfriend.

"Really? Thanks for the advice old man!" Naruto grinned, "Well Hinata-chan? Which way do you live?" asked Naruto. Hinata was too shocked; she could feel herself become red, and her throat we're tightening, when suddenly…

"HINATA-SAMA! There you are! I was looking all over for you! We were so worried about you!" Hinata's maid rushed to her young master.

"Did my father worry?" asked Hinata, with a slight cold tone in her voice.

"O-of course!" lied her maid, but Naruto and Hinata saw right through it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, good-night Hinata-chan" said naruto

"Good-night…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sadly. With that, Hinata and her maid walked backed to the Hyuuga house.

Naruto was just sitting there, staring in the direction that the shy and pretty girl walked off. Ayame, the owner's daughter, was smiling at Naruto…poor boy; he's never been truly in love…

"Hey, do you like that girl? Huh, Naruto?" asked the owner.

"Of course dad! Can't you see it in his eyes? He is stricken with love!" Ayame was smiling at the boy that was so innocent.

"Am I? But I love Sakura-chan…I always had…" replied Naruto…Did he love Hinata?

"Soon, you'll find out that love will never goes as plan." Ayame said. Just then, Jiraiya entered the shop with Iruka.

"Naruto! How did I know where to find you?" Iruka asked sarcastically.

"Naruto! You've gotten pretty strong! See? Just follow my training and you'll be a Hokage on not time." Commented the toad Sennin.

"Jiraiya-sama…WHAT TRAINING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled Naruto.

_Well, at least he isn't calling me ero-sensei_ anymore, thought Jiraiya.

"Naruto, have some respect…this is a Sennin!" corrected Iruka.

"Nah, it's fine…how about some ramen? My treat!" said Jiraiya.

"Alright! Go, sensei!" praised Naruto.

_Hehehe, poor kid…you never learn do you? _Naruto, was foolish enough to actually believe the old man. The "legendary" Sennin actually stole Naruto's wallet as Naruto placed his orders.

"So, Naruto, how have you been doing lately?" Asked Iruka, Iruka was actually trying to figure out how the hell Naruto got so strong.

"I'm ok, sensei…but something's been bothering me all night…" replied Naruto.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"What do you do when you feel strangely for a girl…even though you like another girl?" Naruto asked…however he was not sure if asking the super-pervert…so instead he directed the question to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka thought about it for a few seconds, "Well, you have to ask your self why you like the girl you already like, ask your self what it is about them that you really like. Then ask your self why your having strange feelings for the other girl." Replied Iruka sagely…for his standards; his answer was pretty damn good.

Jiraiya was pissed, why the hell would Naruto ask a guy who probably haven't even seen his first action? Seriously, Jiraiya had more experience with women than all the men in the ramen shop combined!

"Good answer Iruka…. however, Naruto could just date both the girls at the same time! After all, he is pretty good with the kage-bunshin." Jiraiya suggested…his answer would probably have Naruto praising him in no time.

However, everybody in the shop and those close enough to hear what the pervert said, sweat dropped. However, Ayame was furious. How dare this man give such an innocent boy such a perverted and low advice? She was about to scream and throw the pan she was holding when Naruto spoke.

"That sound's like a good plan sensei… but I'm pretty sure they will both turn me down…" replied Naruto, he had enough bad experiences to back him up. "Anyways, I think I'll go now…by the way, Jiraiya-sama, there's no more money left in my wallet." With a grin on his face as he saw the shocked expression on his sensei's face, Naruto turned and walked away. However, Iruka followed him, and no matter how much he thought Naruto didn't know, He was actually trailing a clone, while the real Naruto followed him. Oh, how surprised will his old sensei be when he finds out?

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga district, an unwilling father lightly scolded Hinata.

"Now, I hope you learned your lesson…go to bed." Her father told her unenthusiastically. "Come daughter, we have more training to do…Neji-kun is here to show you the kaiten." And with that he and Hinabi left.

Hinata took time taking a bath, mulling over what to do to kill time tomorrow. She wanted to ask Naruto to a date… but he was always training and usually had no time for anyone. They could always have ramen together…but she thought Naruto would just think it would be boring eating the same food day and night. She finally decided to ask Naruto if she could watch him train, and she would make him lunch as well…of course she would have to make ramen since it's the only food that she knew Naruto liked. A few minutes later, Hinata was lying in her bed when a mysterious figure appeared in her window.

"Kurenai-sensei? Umm, hold on I'll open it for you." Hinata volunteered.

"Hello, Hinata-Chan" her sensei replied. "So, I've heard that you were with Naruto tonight…did you tell him?" asked her sensei.

"No…I'm not sure how he'll react…I mean, he likes Sakura-chan…." Replied Hinata, "but I'm going to see him tomorrow again."

"Hmm…well I better get going, where is your father by the way? The Hokage sent me to get him," asked Kurenai.

"He's downstairs sensei. Well then, goodnight," said Hinata. Her teacher left and Hinata fell asleep, dreaming of her precious Naruto.

Naruto woke up early, just before sunrise. He started every morning slow…taking in that today was another day that Sasuke was getting stronger and stronger. He finished readying up as the sky was becoming pink. Like always, he started a jog around Konoha…well, after his training; he was more like sprinting with blinding speed. He finished 500 laps when lee challenged him to 500 more. Naruto, now with his new stamina, agreed. Naruto almost won, trailing the green beast by only a second. After a short break, Lee and Naruto decided to do some light sparring. Of course, to them, nothing was ever "light", instead, they had a taijutsu brawl. Counter, blocks, hits, and with their speed, they looked like blurs. A few hours later, the green and yellow freaks finally collapsed in exhaustion.

From a distance, a shy girl was holding a box filled with all sorts of ramen for the boy she held dear. She hid behind a tree, looking as Naruto and Lee battled it out, suddenly, out of nowhere, a older version of Lee appeared behind her.

"Their fire of youth burns with a passion, doesn't it?" asked Gai.

"umm…yeah?" the freaked out girl replied… who was this weirdo?

"HAHAHA! Lee! Good job! Come and I'll take you out for some curry!" Gai shouted.

"YOSH! Let's go Gai-sensei!" Lee replied. "Would you like to accompany us Naruto-kun?" lee asked. However, Naruto saw the shy girl that he so felt weirdly about.

"Nah, it's ok lee…I want some ramen," replied Naruto.

"Well, take care…and remember—" Lee was about to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"Let my fire of youth burn with a passion?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, remember that ramen contains A LOT of MSG! Careful Naruto-kun!" Lee said, he waved good-bye and left his friend alone by a river.

Naruto walked to the river and began to freshen up…if Hinata wasn't going to approach him, then he would have to start it somehow…mainly because Hinata had ramen. It was weird… ever since his deal with the kyuubi; he's been more…fox-like. His senses had become a lot sharper and his whisker marks had become more deeper and darker, his nails had become harder and grew faster than normal, also, his hair had a slight tinge of red and he always had this feeling that he was being watched.

Naruto smelled the ramen and the scent of the girl that made him feel stronger, yet weaker at the same time. Hinata walked over to Naruto and gathered up some courage.

"Umm, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said unconfidently.

"Hinata-chan! Good afternoon! What's up?" asked Naruto, although he already knew.

"Umm…I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. I made ramen." Hinata asked.

'You made me ramen??? Wow, thanks Hinata-chan! No one's ever done that for me before!" said Naruto.

"R-really? Well, I hope you like it," Hinata replied as they sat down and ate.

A few minutes later, Hinata and Naruto were talking like they've known each other for years. Naruto learned more about the girl that like him was never acknowledged. He listened to Hinata's stories about her family and was saddened to know that ever since her mother died, her family has been disregarding Hinata…Naruto learned that even families can be hostile at times. Hinata reminded Naruto of himself in some ways… both had to fight to be acknowledged, Naruto really, really, liked Hinata; she was ultra pretty and her scent made him feel so nice. Hinata could also make one good ramen; Naruto felt like he could trust Hinata with anything…but, he knew that his secret would scare her away from him. He decided not to spoil the moment and spent the whole afternoon with Hinata, talking about random subjects and just having fun.

They got bored and walked around town, looking at shops, walking through parks, and visiting the academy. Iruka was watching them with a smile on his face… _So, the girl that Naruto has feelings for is Hinata Hyuuga…_Iruka thought. However, Iruka wasn't the only watching…Kurenai was following the two ever since she saw the two roaming at a shop. _They would make a great couple…_thought Kurenai. The pair sat down on a bench facing a pond as the sun set behind them.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage headquarters'… Sanada was standing before Tsunade.

"I am innocent," Sanada said simply.

Tsunade sighed. "I know… I'm deeply sorry that you were dragged into all this," Tsunade apologized. It was true that Naruto made a mistake and the ANBU did use their best techniques too take out information. Then suddenly…out of the blue,

"It's ok, Hokage-sama…actually, is it possible for me to become Konoha shinobi?"

A/N : Oh man….only 2,000+ words….oh man--"Crud…my "clifhanger" sucks balls…… if you can even call it a cliffhanger…nyways….ive got some good material for the next chaps and doing pretty good keeping fluff to the min….They aren't going out btw… just chilling out)


	6. Chapter 6: Team 7's mission to the sand

Chapter 6: Team 7 and the mission to the wind country!

"A…shinobi?!" Tsunade asked incredibly, "well, I guess that would be fine…but you might need to take a refresher course at the academy, but why?"

"Because I need to revive my lost clan and defeat the demon fox," Sanada answered.

"You know… The fox didn't kill you clan," Tsunade told him…Sanada wasn't going to believe it.

"Ha! Lies…why else would we have been forced to leave the village? Why would the noble Uchiha clan back down? We knew the village was doomed…so they sent those with pureblooded clan members. Besides, who else could have wiped out such a feared clan?" ranted Sanada.

"Your cousin, Itachi Uchiha, killed you clan, leaving only his brother, Sasuke. Both have left the village and it is law that you can not speak about the kyuubi in the village." Tsunade replied. She knew that he wouldn't believe her…but she had to tell him before he tried to kill Naruto again.

"Lies, don't give me such despicable lies…an Uchiha killed the whole clan, as if…I refuse to believe that…however, my main goal is to resurrect my clan. I will take a refresher course, hell; I'd go back to school if I had to. I must become a ninja no matter the cost. I will mind the kyuubi taboo as well," Sanada said.

"Very well, you can take a refresher course at the academy and join team 7 for they are a member short," answered Tsunade.

"Wait, who is this Itachi? That fox-child also spoke of him," asked Sanada. "And do not tell me that he killed the clan!" Sanada added.

"Very well. Itachi is the son of the Uchiha clan leader; he was extremely talented, surpassing even Jonins and ANBU members at an extremely young age. He was an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen. My sources told me that he also has the Mangekyo sharingan…something you also posses." Tsunade told him, she didn't tell him that he was an S-rank criminal working for a group bent on world domination…just yet.

"Heh, as expected from an Uchiha, well talented…and this Sasuke?" Sanada continued.

"He is a missing-nin along with his brother, he is currently known to be an apprentice of an evil Sennin. He was the former member of team 7," Tsunade explained.

"I see, so he was not as talented as his brother…Hokage, after I become an official member, I request to bring back my kin and restart our clan," asked Sanada.

"Talk to me again after you are an official member…" Tsunade told him, he would have to somehow learn that the man he hates so much almost died to bring back his, "kin".

"Shizune! Could you alert Iruka that I've sent someone to take a genin test please?" Tsunade called out.

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune replied.

Tsunade sat back and turned around. It was dark outside, maybe around dinnertime…she took out some sake and watched as the stars began to show themselves and shine.

Hinata and Naruto found themselves walking back to Ichiraku ramen in the second night in the row. Ayame saw them coming and was pleasantly surprised to see the couple holding hands. The fact that they were holding hands was purely coincidental, Naruto was pushed into Hinata and their hands touched. Hinata thought that Naruto wanted to hold hands so she just went along with it, Naruto on the other hand, didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings by letting go, so he just went along with it…strangely enough, he kind of liked it, it was the first time that he was holding a girl's hand. Hinata's hand felt so soft and smooth, and it made Naruto feel at peace and relaxed…Naruto's hand was strong, confident, yet gentle at the same time, Hinata was living a dream that she never knew she could do. At first, she was at the verge of fainting…but time passed and she got used to it. They sat down and ordered, Ayame was so happy for them and her father had to do something SO stupid to ruin such a perfect moment.

"Naruto, why don't you and your girlfriend just get one bowl?" Ichiraku asked bluntly…he thought that he was just giving the kid some advice; one bowl would mean a cheaper bill for his most valuable customer.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan? Would you like to share?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Umm, ok." Hinata replied. She wasn't paying much attention, she was just holding hands with her boyfriend and now they were going on another date…one doesn't really pay much attention to small details when in love.

Sakura was watching the man that she now has feelings for, on a date with the girl that loved him with a passion. How can Sakura tell Naruto that she like him now? Kiba was also watching the new couple. He liked Hinata for quite some time now, if she had only gotten over Naruto sooner, he might have had a chance… Above in the rooftop, in front of a full moon stood another shinobi…contemplating the revenge the container would have.

The next day…

"Nani? A new member, so we're just going to replace Sasuke like that? We're not even going to bother about it anymore?" asked an unbelievable Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were on the same training field that they used when Kakashi gave them their first test and lesson on teamwork. Kakashi called them to tell them interesting news. Sanada was of chuunin shinobi material, but he was never officially a shinobi. So, he was forced to remain a genin and was put on team seven.

"Well…Naruto, even if we find Sasuke and bring him back…he will be discharged as a ninja…that's what happens when you abandon your village…" Kakashi explained.

"That's…that's…just not fair… WHAT HAPPENED TO SECOND CHANCES?! Aren't you allowed at least another chance?!" screamed Naruto…it wasn't fair, Sasuke was just being stupid, he doesn't really know what was going on…Sasuke was just scared and running away for some stupid power…he didn't deserve this punishment…at least, this what Naruto hoped for, but deep inside he knew…he knew that Sasuke was willing to sell his soul and sink lower than shit just to get power…the Uchihas were…idiots.

"Naruto…we can't help it…rules are rules, please let it go, I mean, bringing back Sasuke is what matters the most…right? Naruto-kun?" Sakura told Naruto…she wanted Naruto more than ever now… everything he did was so cool, they way he spoke, the way he walked…Sakura was in love with Naruto, Tsunade was right. "You never know just how much you loved someone, till they're gone…" Now that Naruto was with Hinata, she found herself more in love with Naruto than she was in love with Sasuke…too bad he was gone.

"That's right Naruto…anyway, our new member will be here shortly…and I think that both of you will just DIE of shock when you see who it is," Kakashi announced, his eye crinkling with a mischievous glint.

"Naruto-dobe…we meet again." Sanada said, making his presence known. He was wearing a black sweater with the Uchiha emblem in its center; he was wearing white shorts that covered his knees and his legs were wrapped in bandages. He wore his katana on his back and was wearing his forehead protector on his head…he was like a spitting image of Itachi…except his eyes held a fire that was doused by acting as if he had no emotion, he was a wannabe shinobi with no emotions.

"Well, this is team 7's new member. Uchiha Sanada," Kakashi explained. "Ok, why don't you tell us something about yourself, tell us your goal, dream, likes, dislikes…anything. Or would you like us to start first?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll go first, sensei. My name is Uchiha Sanada and I am 14 years old. My goal is the resurrection of my clan and revenge. My dream is the rise of my clan and I am the great leader…I neither like nor dislike anything or anyone." Sanada told them, making sure that he didn't mention the demon fox sitting in front of him.

"Ok, well, Naruto, why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki…I really don't want to tell you anything on the account of you trying to kill me…but I'll give it a shot. My dream is to become a Hokage…and I love ramen and I think I'm starting to love a girl…but I love someone else…anyway, I hate people that will go so low for power…I hate the way people treat me like crap…and I hate the fact that ramen has MSG and the 3 minutes it takes for a cup ramen to cook." Replied Naruto.

"My name is Haruna Sakura. My dream is to be the best medic-nin ever…and I like (looks at Naruto blushing at the same time) and I hate feeling like I'm useless." The pink haired kunoichi told them.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi…I like a lot of things, and I really don't like anything that much… as for my hopes and dreams…well… so anyway, now that we're all acquainted, how about a test? You guys have already done this before…but I need to synch your team work up." Said Kakashi. "Be here by seven tomorrow, and I expect you two to brief Sanada…with that said, you're dismissed," Kakashi's eye crinkled before he poofed into existence.

"So! Sanada-kun…what's up?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Fox, I may be your teammate, but I have no intentions of creating any sort of bonds with you, so just mind your business and leave me alone," Sanada told him with hatred clear in his voice. He got up and left leaving his new teammates behind.

The next day…

Sanada was the first one on the training ground…he was stupid enough to actually go EARLIER than Kakashi told them. He was lounging around the memorial, killing time and fuming off. It was 8:30 before his other teammates arrived, Sanada snapped at them.

"Hoy! What the hell do you think you're thinking? You're over an hour late!"

Naruto and Sakura smirked at each other…this noob set out before they could even explain Kakashi's traits and personality.

"Kakashi is always late, so don't worry. Here, we brought you some breakfast. This test revolves around teamwork, so we all need each other on this test," Sakura explained. She knew better than let Naruto handle this…seeing as the two were on some sort of fight.

It was 9 by the time Kakashi arrived, he quickly told Sanada about the test and announced them to begin. Naruto was the first to move. He made 20 shadow clones and attacked, head on. Sanada was absolutely furious, what was this kid thinking? Taking on a Jonin like that…what idiocy. Suddenly, Sakura pulled him back.

"Hide Sanada, Naruto will keep him busy while we look for an opening," she told him

"As if a Jonin will fall for that!" he shot back.

"Look closely," Sakura, sighed; she pointed to a bush where Kakashi wouldn't notice, chakra was coming out from the bush…it was faint but the Jonin would have noticed it. He looked closer and was shocked to see him and Sakura hiding. He looked around more to find more clones; he realized what Naruto had done. Naruto made clones change into his teammates and made them hide, one pair of clone would faintly give out chakra to make their presence known, then when Kakashi attacks, they will just disappear, hopefully leaving openings.

"C'mon, we need a plan," Sakura told him. "We'll meet up with Naruto, he's not there anymore."

Naruto was actually fighting…for real and sent a clone to meet up with his teammates. Kakashi didn't realize this because every time Naruto was about to be hit, he'd switch places with a clone and Kakashi would think that he had hit a clone. Kakashi had underestimated his student and didn't have a chance to use his sharingan; hell, he couldn't even escape. Naruto had become to fast…but how? Kakashi fought back; finally, he was able to activate his sharingan. Quickly, he dispersed all of the clones and engaged Naruto on a one on one taijutsu match. Naruto blocked a kick to the face and countered with a quick uppercut. Kakashi dodged and tried to catch Naruto with a lion combo. Naruto countered with a well-placed kick to the gut. Kakashi recovered and used Jonin level jutsu, totally catching Naruto off guard. Kakashi saw that naruto couldn't handle Kakashi's strength…so he took it down and notch and started beating Naruto. He was fast…but not strong. Naruto lay on the floor beaten and bruised, Kakashi looked down on his student, he went a little over board…but Naruto asked for it. What Kakashi saw next surprised him. Naruto held a tag and made it explode; Naruto had made a clone and escaped. He made his clone tell the others to initiate the plan and made his clone disappear.

Kakashi was quickly surrounded by thousands of Naruto clones yet again. He couldn't afford to take out this much, so he went after the real one. The clones wore him down and he only managed to take out three-quarters. Naruto stayed back, letting Sakura and Sanada do some fighting…after all there was enough clones to take out an army. Sakura distracted Kakashi from behind and then Sanada finally caught the Jonin in the curse genjutsu. When they took out the bell, Sanada released the curse.

"Well, well, well, you all are pretty strong. But you have two bells and three teammates…who's going to pass?" Kakashi asked with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Sanada, I'll fight you for it," Naruto said.

"Naruto! That's not necessary, you know Kakashi is just playing around," Sakura protested.

"Fine, I accept your challenge!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. These kids we're taking him way too seriously…"Hey, Sakura is right. I'm just yanking your chains," he explained…but he knew from their looks that neither one was backing down.

Sanada started things off with a quick fire jutsu, but Naruto already activated his ultimate defense and rotated the fire back at Sanada. This was his chance to make Sanada shut the hell up. Naruto would die just to bring Sasuke back, it wasn't fair, again and again he has to put up with the village's hatred and hostility towards him…a man can only take so much. Naruto didn't hold back, he would kill Sanada if he had to…he will make him understand that it wasn't his fault that the fox was sealed into him. Naruto was a blur, the sharingan could still see him…but they couldn't predict his next move. Sanada was being beaten to a pulp; Naruto wrapped his fist and feet in wind chakra, giving his blows an extra edge. Naruto saw his chance to finish it off and made a Rasengan. He pushed the Rasengan into Sanada and blew him away.

"Damn it…. Why me? Why do I have to be the container? Don't you think that I hate containing something that made the villagers hate me? So alone…so scared at night…. At least you had a family, no matter how small. I would sell my soul twice to bring Sasuke back home! So stop blaming about killing your damned clan!" Naruto told him, he was bursting with hate and pain…no one truly ever understood him.

"Naruto, that's enough… I'm calling it a day… your dismissed," Kakashi told them.

Naruto left with Sakura and finally cooled off. Out of nowhere, Sakura grabbed unto Naruto's arms…Naruto was freaked out, but all his life he has been dreaming off this. Sakura-chan wanted to be with him…yet why did he feel guilty? Why did he feel like crying? He waved his feelings off and hugged Sakura-chan… and said,

"Sakura-chan? Would like to go on a date with me?"

"Are you sure? Aren't you already going out with Hinata?" she asked nervously.

"Hinata? No, we're just friends," he replied…yet somehow, he knew that she was the cause why he was feeling guilty. Sakura, however, was relieved…Naruto would be hers after all…

They went to Sakura's favorite ice cream shop and were having a good time…when Kiba saw them. Kiba unleashed his canine fury at Naruto. What the hell was this asshole doing? Cheating on Hinata like that! Naruto was totally caught off guard and fell to Kiba and Akamaru's Garou Ga. Naruto was left bloody when they stopped.

"Kiba! What the hell did you do that for!" yelled a tearful Sakura, running to her Naruto.

"Don't…he's cheating on Hinata! They're going out already…" Kiba told her.

"No…they're just…friends…" Sakura told him and herself.

"Don't do this to yourself…" Kiba told her. He left and ran to Hinata to tell her what happened.

"Sakura-chan…am I cheating on Hinata? I'm not sure…after all I never even asked her out yet…" Naruto asked her, lying motionless on the floor.

"Shh, don't speak Naruto…your hurt…huh? What the?" Sakura saw something unbelievable, Naruto's wounds have already fully healed…

"Sakura, I think we need to talk…" Naruto told her seriously… he already knew what was going to happen at the sight of fear in her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Kiba-kun…its, its, its ok…Naruto never really asked me out anyway…we just kind of…hung out together," Hinata told him… she knew that they weren't officially going out and that he still liked Sakura, yet still…she fell to her knees crying. She was grateful for Kiba's comforting arms as she wept in his chest. She listened to Kiba's comforting words as she continued to cry…

Meanwhile, Tsunade was briefing Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi and his team were to accompany Kurenai and Yakumo Kurama to the Village in the sand. Kurenai was to leave her team to give Sanada some practice. The two Jonins left to tell their teams…they were to leave tomorrow morning. Kurenai told her students that they were too train with their families, except for Hinata. Kurenai asked her father three days ago but he refused. Hinata was to train under Anko, as she was an expert at taijutsu that revolves around inflicting incredible amount of pain to the opponent. Hinata was saddened by Naruto's choice, but she still loved him and tried to be happy at the thought that Naruto was happy; but she knew that she was meant for Naruto.

Team 7, Kurenai and Yakumo left the village just before sunrise. Everyone else was silent except for Naruto and Yakumo who were talking endlessly. Sakura was shocked to realize that Naruto held a demon and was speechless…she had heard of a demon attacking the village but that was all. Kakashi was reading Icha-Icha paradise and Sanada was sulking, embarrassed from the beating Naruto gave him yesterday. They finally reached the Wind country's borders after 2 days. Kakashi sensed something, a feeling of danger and a sudden murderous intent. However, the others were completely oblivious. Two figures observed the group from afar; doubt consumed one of the figures.

"Itachi…Are you sure you want to do this?" Kisame asked his partner.

"We have no choice…the leader wants the plan to move faster; if we are too late, then no one will be able to stop him," Itachi replied. The akatsui leader decide to move ahead of the plan, he was going after the 9 tails very soon. Itachi couldn't let that happen, he was the renegade of akatsui. He realized the evil it would bring and it drove him insane…he feared that he would die of insanity from the evil that their leader would bring. No one could stop the leader…however; Naruto stood a chance…if they harness the power of the nine tails they could stop the leader.

The forecasted sandstorm started. The ninjas from the leaf could barely see their hands and the sand was taking its toll on them. Kakashi was suddenly gone, replaced by a clone.

"Over here! I found a shelter!" the clone shouted.

Everyone followed suit, grateful for shelter. Then, they were all suddenly knocked out. They woke up a few hours later to find themselves tied up. The real Kakashi made a head count and realized Naruto wasn't there, he looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Itachi Uchiha was talking with Jiraiya.

"Oh! Kakashi! Your awake," said Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still outside, looking for a shelter. Miraculously, the sand storm vanished. Naruto didn't see his teammates so he looked back and his eyes were filled with shock. Behind him, the sandstorm was still raging. He looked around and saw a stone tablet emerging from the sand. He walked up to it and examined it; he saw an indentation of a handprint. Intrigued, Naruto placed his hand on it, however, when nothing happened he focused some chakra in his hands. Suddenly, a castle emerged from the sand and in the towers a standard revealed the word "Uzumaki".


	7. Chapter 7: Origins

**Reviews please!!! Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 7: Origins**

Naruto was overwhelmed. Why the hell was there a castle in the middle of the desert? Most importantly, why did it have his name on it? He walked to the two-story high doors and knocked. The doors swung open and revealed a dome like room; at the end of the room was a statue. He entered and walked to the statue. There was a plaque beneath the statue and Naruto began to read it. His eyes widening after each sentence he read.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya informed Kakashi about why he was working with Itachi.

"I know this looks bad, but Itachi is actually on our side…he's my informant," Jiraiya told them. Sanada's eyes widened with excitement.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Sanada asked.

"Sanada! Shut up right now!" Kakashi told him worriedly, Itachi only left his brother alive and killed the rest of his clan…he could kill Sanada right now if he wanted.

"Why should I? Itachi-sama! I too am an Uchiha! Please, tell them that you didn't kill our clan!" pleaded Sanada.

"You lie, you can not be an Uchiha for I have killed all of them…even the ones that escaped during the kyuubi attack, and I hunted them down and killed them. The remaining Uchihas are my brother and I," he told Sanada.

Sanada's eye filled with fear. "So you did kill the clan… why? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Sanada screamed, his sharingan flaring. Using nothing but strength, he broke free from the ropes and went for Itachi, his tears flying behind him. His eyes burned with hate, for Itachi and himself for being too egocentric.

Itachi was surprised to see the sharingan, so he did miss one… No matter, his murderous intent brought Sanada to his knees. Sanada's eyes were filled with fear; he fell back and tried to run away. Suddenly Itachi was everywhere, surrounding Sanada…he was going for the kill. He took out a kunai and appeared behind Sanada, a sick desire to feel blood in his hands ran through Itachi's mind… a price to pay for achieving the mangekyo, the blood lust was disturbing. Itachi forced his left hand to block the kunai, stabbing himself instead. He would control his blood lust, one way or another… he had to stop the madness he had created, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Forgive me… Jiraiya, let us go search out Naruto," he said.

"Ye-yeah…" Jiraiya replied…the moment had been tense, Itachi's murderous intent froze him…not even Orochimaru had ever made him freeze up in fear like that.

* * *

Naruto finished reading the plaque and was speechless. This was his clan's castle… in here was the answers to the never-ending questions that plagued him night after night. The statue that towered before him was the Hokage and the leader of the Uzumaki clan… his clan was masters over all elements and had control over all demons. The statue was between two grand staircases that led to the second floor, and at the right side of the first floor there was a plain wooden door. To the left was the entrance to a gallery, filled with paintings and statues of past Uzumaki clan members and stories. The room led outside to the courtyard. Naruto climbed the stairs and found himself in a humongous double door, he opened both doors and the sight took his breath away. He found himself in the dining room…but it looked more like a church. The sun shone through the stain glass windows and its rays adored the room randomly. There weren't separate tables like in most castles, there was only one huge circular table in the center and above it was a graceful chandelier. Naruto walked to the table and he could imagine his kin eating and drinking, laughing and cheering… he saw himself sitting between his mother and father, content and smiling. He was not aware of the tear that fell on the ground as he thought of what could have been.

* * *

Jiraiya and Itachi were outside in the raging sandstorm; they were about to give up when they saw a looming castle in the distance. Jiraiya smirked when he saw the standards; they attempted to go further when a barrier stopped them. Jiraiya knew what to do, he manipulated some wind chakra in his hands and touched the barrier; instantly, the barrier disappeared. The stopped at the doors and found it locked. They saw the tablet and Jiraiya tried again, only to fail. 

Naruto left the dining room and went downstairs again. The second floor was only the dining room and two staircases leading to the third floor. He opened the wooden door and found himself in a grand library. The stained glass windows were in his right and shone on the hundred thousands of book on the first floor. The second floor of the library contained even more books and scrolls. Here was where Naruto would find his answers…but there was so much reading to do… if only Sakura-chan was here to help him. Wait…Sakura-chan? Where were they anyway? He realized that he was separated from his group and started out to go out when he realized that he might not be able to find this place again. He summoned Gamikichi and Gamatatsu.

"What do you need us for boss?" Gamikichi asked

"Our father is very mad that you summoned us, big brother!" Gamatatsu whined.

"I need one of you guys to stay here, then I'll take the other with me. I need the one I took with me communicate with the one here so I can get back, alright?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, boss… Gamatatsu go with the boss and I'll stay here," Gamikichi ordered his younger brother.

"Are you sure you won't be scared all lone big brother?" Gamatatsu asked worriedly.

"…Um…yeah…uh…BAH! I-I'll be-be fine! Don't worry!" Gamikichi replied. Naruto sighed and made a clone.

"Here, this guy will keep you company," Naruto said.

With that, they left. They opened the door and Naruto stood still, immobilized by fear, hate, and anger. Before him stood Itachi Uchiha… without thinking, the kyuubi's chakra flared inside of him and engulfed him. He went straight for Itachi at full speed and attacked at the throat. Naruto clawed and swiped at Itachi…Itachi was amused. The kyuubi had become extremely fast…he sensed it with the sharingan, to the human eye and some inexperienced sharingan users Naruto would have been a blur…a yellow flash. He tried to stop Naruto with his killer intent, but Naruto's chakra overpowered it, he needed this to end quickly… He activated his Mangekyo and caught Naruto's eyes. Naruto fell to the genjutsu; the Tsukuyomi had succeeded.

Naruto was writhing on the floor in pain. His blood was everywhere and Itachi appeared before him. Itachi took out his katana and sliced Naruto's head off. The pain was blinding… Naruto screamed but couldn't since his head was chopped off. Itachi then turned into Sasuke, Naruto was still in pain…but his head was reattached. Sasuke turned changed into his level two curse seal when Naruto realized something strange. Sasuke didn't have his wings…instead he had horns and the markings were red. Naruto was struck with a sudden thought… this was all a genjutsu! He was in his own mind; he had to fight back! He tried to fight back but he was overpowered and his will was crushed.

Itachi smirked…Naruto had potential, unlimited potential. Itachi realized that Naruto could pass as an ANBU with his chakra, but he was extremely inexperienced. _He is probably of chunin level, _Itachi noted. Naruto had the chakra efficiency, chakra control and speed of an ANBU; but Naruto's taijutsu skill was only genin level. Naruto memorised all of the kyuubi's teaching by heart but his skill was unrefined.

Jiraiya woke the boy up and released Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. He shook his head in disappointment…the fox chakra was like second nature for Naruto now…just what the hell happened when that other Uchiha trapped Naruto?

"Naruto! What the hell was that? You were taken over by the fox! What the hell happened?" Jiraiya asked the weakened boy.

"Jiraiya-sama! Get out! That man is dangerous!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Itachi.

"Hey! Answer my question first and I'll answer yours…don't worry! Its fine, its fine…now, what happened when you were trapped in your mind?" He asked the boy.

"The fox trained me," Naruto told him.

"Trained you? He made you a deal didn't he?" asked the toad sage.

"Yes, how did you know?" Naruto asked, shocked that the sannin knew of the deal.

"Biju's are known to do that…in return they infuse part of their soul to their jinchuriki," he told them. Naruto was pissed; the fox sure as hell kept that a secret!

"The fuck? What the hell does that mean?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Relax…it's fine, don't worry about it…just means you got stronger and that you can hold the kyuubi chakra a lot longer. That and the deal you made with him." Jiraiya assured him. "Naruto, have you been in contact with fox since then?" Jiraiya asked him.

"No, but I continued his trainings," Naruto told him. Naruto was slightly annoyed, Jiraiya still didn't answer his question.

"So why are you with the enemy…_sannin-sensei?_" Asked Naruto with a whole lot of distrust stressed in the last part.

"He is no longer an enemy. He is the renegade of Akatsui…our own little weasel in the evil organization." Jiraiya told him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The dragon has awakened and is forcing time to advance. You and your demon are required for the resistance of man…you must stand and protect humanity from a god." Itachi told him. Jiraiya was slightly annoyed. What the hell was this guy thinking? "The dragon has awakened"? He was freaking Naruto the hell out, damn!

"What Itachi means is—" Jiraiya began but Itachi cut him off.

"Jiraiya-sama, I mean exactly what I have said…we cannot mince words with the boy… it maybe too late for that," Itachi told him. "So, Naruto Uzumaki... will you accept this fate as your own?" he asked. Naruto looked him in the eyes, what he saw was nothing. The man showed no emotions or signs of life. He looked at the man that caused his friend to be consumed in hate and revenge. He knew what he had to do… besides, if he said otherwise, it would not have mattered.

* * *

Sanada was still lying on the floor. He smelled of fear and anger, he was so weak. He was so scared to get up… he was lost, he felt stupid and isolated. Why? How? When? Why was he so naïve and weak? How did he become so isolated? When did he start to become so empty? He always treated people like dirt, thinking that he was better than them because of his clan. So stuck up and arrogant…never, did he want to be like that again. Kisame wasn't with them anymore; he left to find Itachi…it was taking too long to find the jinchuriki. He left a clone in his place, but Kakashi realizing that this was his chance, used his mangekyo to teleport the clone away. He freed everyone and told the other to get ready for Kisame. 

"Kakashi-sensei! You have the sharingan as well? How did you do that?!" Sanada asked excitedly…his sensei was a mangekyo user as well!

"Sanada…there are two kinds of mangekyo. The first and strongest one is achieved through ways that will not grant you to pass through heaven or hell… a way that will lead you to a hell more horrible than the normal one. To get the strongest mangekyo…you must kill your best friend. Your brother had the mangekyo as well…I know since I killed him. He put me in the Tsukuyomi and made me kill all those that I loved again and again. He made kill a person that I truly loved…I hated myself for killing her; he made me do it again. This time I fought back… I forced my way out of the genjutsu and I acquired the mangekyo. I received the mangekyo because in my mind I broke those bonds of love but I did not do it in reality. Yours, however, is different. You grandfather gave you that as a token of love. Instead of the normal way of acquiring the mangekyo he gave it to you in a reversed way. He used love instead of hate, he sacrificed himself that killing someone he loved," Kakashi monologued. Sanada stood still…love. Was it really so powerful? In a fight between love and hate…Sanada wondered who would win.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sanada asked him.

"You start living a life that does not revolve around hate…you grow stronger to protect those you love…you start living a true life," he told him.

Sanada just lay there in the cave as he watched the sand storm rage on.

* * *

"Why are you asking a question when you already know the answer?" Naruto asked him. 

"So, you will fight with us… there will be no turning back, no regrets, no doubts…from here you have been burdened with the weight of the world," Itachi told him.

"I never go back…that's my way of the ninja! I'll take all the crap that anyone brings forth and I'll swallow it all just to crap on them all over again!" Naruto yelled with passion. This was his time to show everyone that he was the best…no more hatred towards him. He will be their savior…their Hokage!

"Jiraiya-sama…I will leave now then… I will come back after two and a half years, we will construct a battle plan and destroy the leader," Itachi said to Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," replied the sannin. Itachi nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! Why did you kill your clan?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"… If I kill my brother, I will tell you; if my brother kills me… then, beat it out of him." Itachi told him. With that he left and the castle doors shut themselves from the outside and once again disappeared with the storm.

"Naruto…from here we undergo nonstop training. Now and again we will leave to restock on necessities and test you training. With the knowledge of your clan…you will surpass all of the Hokages and become the savior of this ungrateful world, Naruto…I'm sure that your father would be proud…" Jiraiya told him with a fatherly grin on his face. Naruto responded with a fox-like grin of his own; Jiraiya reminisced at the times when he and his student had moments like this.

* * *

Itachi headed back and met Kisame on the way. They reached the cave to find team 7 ready to attack them and Kurenai was gone with Yakumo Kurama. Team 7 was quickly disabled and their situation explained. They went their separate ways after that. Team 7 met up with Kurenai, who dropped off Yakumo for the experiment, and left. On the way, Sanada and Kakashi were talking about what they were going to tell the Hokage, while Sakura talked with Kurenai about genjutsus. They arrived and reported back to the Hokage. 

"Ah…yes, Jiraiya told me that he was taking Naruto out of the village after their mission…so that means Naruto won't be a missing-nin. I won't believe that Jiraiya is connected with Itachi just yet…I want to hear it from him personally. However, if akatsui wants a war…we will need to be ready to crush them once and for all. This battle may be the last…" she told the grimly. "Sakura, you will continue to train under me since Kakashi will train Sanada. Kurenai, Anko asked to take over you as Hinata's sensei, it seems that the lack of missions made Anko crave for an apprentice." She continued.

"That's fine Hokage-sama," Kurenai replied. They stood there for a moment realizing that this was the beginning of a new era, and at the end was an ominous feeling.

They departed and so we return back to Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto had discovered his clan's jutsu scrolls, about 6000 scrolls over all. 5000 were dedicated to the elements and the last thousand for forbidden clan jutsus that even the Hokages knew about. He found a book about his clan's history and fell across a beautifully embroidered tapestry depicting his clan's epic legend and family tree. He looked all over for his name but didn't find it…more mystery to solve. He explored the second floor only to find bedrooms, he entered each one to find it utterly empty. He reached the third floor and entered the room at the end of the hallway. The first thing he saw was a portrait of the fourth… Uzumaki Arashi. He found the master's bedroom; he looked around and found a locket with the picture of Arashi and a beautiful woman…his wife, Naruto guessed. All of the rooms had been abandoned and was covered in dust; Naruto finished exploring the upper floors and went outside to Jiraiya. He saw Jiraiya with a solemn face as tears silently fell from his eyes. Naruto turned to face where Jiraiya was facing and fell to his knees. He clutched his heart as it began to rip itself in agony; his eyes bulged out as he suppressed the urge to throw up. He was overwhelmed with unspeakable sadness and grief. He got back up as his tears fell to the ground; he stared at the massive graveyard where his kin was buried. The graveyard stretched towards the horizon. Naruto was humbled, he was suddenly changed, and all of his emotions fell with his tears. Here, he saw the hundreds of the family that he longed for; here they laid, dead, before a hated a child.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started.

"No, I'll be fine…Jiraiya-sama. I just…no, it's fine…" Naruto told him. Naruto got up and went to the graveyard, stopping by each gravestone to say a prayer. He stopped after an hour realizing that there was just too much…he had three years after all, he had time.

"Naruto, it's time," Jiraiya told him.

"Yes, sensei." Naruto told him. Somehow, Naruto had become more mature, more serious, and more adult-like. The teacher and the student knew that after three years, Naruto would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it took me a long time to upload this… oh well. Anyway, if you thought that Sanada's name was made up, YOU"RE WRONG! Lol, wikipedia Sanada up. Any who, next chapter is during the time-skip. Original team 7 is training under the sannins, Sanada with Kakashi and Hinata with Anko… I'll explain why the Kyuubi hasn't been interacting with Naruto in the next chapter :) Tell me if the chaps are too short i try to stretch it out as much as i can. Uh, keep posting the questions and suggestions they awesome! Ty for the reviews!  
**

**I own Naruto…. Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 for gamecube that is!!! Lol, no I DO NOT OWN Naruto :)**


	8. Chapter 8:Three years apart

**Chapter 8: Three Years Apart**

Naruto was sitting outside on the courtyard, reading a book about the Uzumaki way of life. He had read this book so much that he had memorized it by heart. Naruto was now 15 and was the splitting image of Arashi. His eyes made the sky jealous, so blue and filled with wondrous life. His hair was yellow like the sun and it had grown long magnificently, resembling Jiraiya's style. His face was youthful, but it looked so mature against the rising dawn. He had grown as tall as Jiraiya and was just as equally strong. He had mastered all 6000 jutsu scrolls and lived like his kin. Speaking of his clan, he learned so much about them in the past three years…learning their fighting styles, their nindo, famous clan members, history, and legends. The Uzumaki fighting style was unique; it had 5 branches, one branch for each chakra element. The branch that the members learned was based on their charka affinity; Naruto's main chakra affinity was wind and his secondary affinity was earth. Usually, the earth branch was slow and based around defense; however the wind branch was based on speed and one strike killers. Naruto combined both principles of the branches to create a totally new style. This was the uniqueness behind the Uzumakis, their total randomness of fighting style but still being formidable. "No Uzumaki member is ever considered weak; there is an answer to every problem and it can be found in many ways", this was one the clan's way of life and Naruto followed it. In the Uzumaki training methods, one needed to meditate in order to focus the mind and sharpen it. Naruto hated meditating, but like the "no-talking" rule that the kyuubi set up for him, he willed through it. During a session Naruto met the fox…or rather; the fox brought him forth.

"OI! What's the meaning of this? I gave you heightened senses so I can experience the outside world again! Not to fucking meditate!" Kyuubi yelled angrily at Naruto.

"Hey shut up fox! You never told me that you were infusing your soul with mine!" Naruto shot back.

"Don't flatter yourself baka, why should a god tell you anything? Get back to training or something…by the way go get a girlfriend…I'm starting to think your gay because you spend so much time with that Jiraiya dude," said the kyuubi.

"Pfft…" Naruto responded. "Hey, I need some more training tips!" Naruto added.

"HA! Did you forget the deal? I only train you until you break the curse seal, since you already did, I don't need to teach you anything anymore," replied the Kyuubi.

"C'mon it'll make me stronger! Don't you want your vessel to be strong?" Naruto pleaded.

"That was a special occasion since you were held back by the curse seal. Your meditating right now, so the time you spend here is equivalent outside," the kyuubi told him.

"But what if I get Sanada to put the seal on me again?" Naruto asked.

"There's nothing else I want from you," the kyuubi told him. The kyuubi closed it eyes, growled, and went to sleep. Naruto woke up from meditation and realized that he would receive no more training from the great nine tailed fox.

Naruto had been traveling the world and learning from the masters of masters. He had encountered individuals that helped his growth, from fighting the deadliest opponents in tournaments to discussing philosophy from the most insightful people. He learned the beauty of silence and became a man of insight. Jiraiya taught him academics and basic common sense…Naruto began to change into a man. Naruto's skill had been tested to their limits and beyond. Naruto had to survive in the most dangerous jungles to fighting in wars; yes, Naruto had already experienced war. A friend of Jiraiya's was a feudal lord and the country that his friend was ruling was under attack. Jiraiya put Naruto in the war but found that Naruto could not bring himself to kill; instead, Naruto had disabled all his opponents.

That was Naruto's weakness. He was naïve, too kind, and too forgiving. Jiraiya told Naruto about this but Naruto responded with a quote from the Uzumaki history book, "Everyone deserves a second chance".

For the past half year, Naruto had been inventing new jutsus and attending in tournaments around the surrounding countries. During the two and a half years check point, Itachi and Jiraiya discussed the akatsui status and developed the worst-case scenarios. Itachi fought Naruto to see how much he improved. Itachi was thoroughly impressed.

**Flashback:**  
"Naruto, I want to see how much you have improved," said Itachi. It was a hot afternoon at the Uzumaki Castle. Itachi and Kisame had arrived yesterday and were talking with Jiraiya.  
"I would be honored," said Naruto with a polite smile. He took his battle stance and gathered wind chakra around his fists and feet.

Naruto went ahead and started a series of kicks to Itachi's face. Itachi was impressed; he felt the force from Naruto's kick despite the wind chakra that powered it. Also, even with his mature sharingan, it was hard to follow Naruto. Itachi was forced to take the defensive and was only able to dodge. After a few more minutes of Itachi being forced back, he found an opening; he quickly sent a devastating kick at the opening to find himself open. Naruto punched Itachi in the face, throwing Itachi back a few meters back. Itachi tried to get up but Naruto started a deadly combo that he learned during one of his travels. Naruto disabled Itachi's shoulders and thighs by forcing wind chakra in Itachi's system. He ended his combo with a juuken-like strike, using his wind chakra to deal more damage.

Itachi stood up a few moments later and smiled. Naruto improved his taijutsu skills and was as physically strong as Gai. Itachi gave in to his bloodlust and his mangekyo was activated at it's fullest potential. Naruto frowned upon seeing the psychotic Itachi and his frown deepened when he saw Kisame's worried face. He tried to attack Itachi again but with Itachi's powered mangekyo, he looked as if he was in slow motion. Naruto was easily countered and Itachi used Karyuu Endan to try to burn Naruto into ashes. Naruto stayed calm and activated his ultimate defense, sending the jutsu back stronger. Itachi was in the air and had to back flip out of the way, the moment he landed he swerved right as a clone came up from the ground. He jumped back as the clone exploded and fell right into Naruto's wind enforced roundhouse kick to the face. Itachi's bloodlust was knocked out and he felt the repercussion from using the mangekyo for along time. Itachi ran right into Naruto's face and caught him in a Tsukuyomi.

Impossibly, Naruto broke free… but he fell to the ground unconscious as he ran out of chakra, he was dangerously low in chakra as a result from trying to break free from the mangekyo. Itachi's knees buckled and he fell to the ground; the Tsukuyomi was weakened after the previous use of his chakra. He was slightly disappointed; as he didn't see Naruto's new jutsus…nonetheless Naruto had greatly improved. Naruto could probably defeat every member of the akatsui…but his style was best used for one-on-one fights and so Naruto can only fight one member at a time. Naruto skills were greatly refined but they haven't peaked their potential, they have only begun to scratch its surface. A few more years and he would be as great as the leader himself…if only they had a few more years…

Itachi and Kisame left without realizing that their paths with Konoha's new yellow flash will once again cross for a final fight.

**End Flashback.**

Naruto was dozing as the moonlight shone on his face. Jiraiya watched him sleeping like a father would watch his newborn sleep. He smiled and gazed at the stars, Arashi left too early… then his eyes widened with realization and his pupils contracted in guilt. He poofed away and appeared in the master bedroom, he found his student's diary and opened it. Just as he thought, a letter fell out along with a picture of his old apprentice and his wife. He smiled at the couple and remembered giving away his precious niece to the great Yondaime. He sat on the bed and decided to tell Naruto the good news tomorrow.

* * *

It was a chilly night in Konoha but the Hyuuga didn't care. She sat on the green hill as her boyfriend warmed her with his hug. Kiba smiled at Hinata and looked back at the cloudless night sky. Hinata was frozen, why did she see Naruto smiling back at her? She was with Kiba…so why did she long for the blue eyes to stare back at her and the fox-like smile to praise and comfort her? It had been three long years since she's seen Naruto, who mysteriously disappeared. Ever since then, she had been training with Anko and became a deadly opponent. She had tendencies to lose control over her anger and blast anything or anyone that angered her. She was…short tempered, if that word can suffice. Only Kiba and Anko can restrain her, somehow they soothed her. However, she still wasn't a chuunin. She was waiting for her beloved sister to enter…the sister that caused her to lose control and get disowned by the clan, saying her methods we're an "embarrassment" to the clan, but she knew that they were scared of her powers…

**Flashback:**

Hinata was wearing her regular clothes, except that her jacket was unzipped. It had been a particularly hot summer day in Konoha. Hinata was sitting down watching her little sister sparring with her father; she tensed as she felt a familiar chakra signature from behind her.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata said, getting up and giving a small smile before bowing.

"Hinata-sama, how are you today?" Neji asked with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you. What brings you here today?" Hinata asked as she sat back down to watch her father playing around with Hanabi.

"Hiashi-sama asked me to spar with him," Neji responded as he joined her.

"Neji-kun! I'm so glad you came! I wanted to spar with you to show Hanabi how real ninjas fight," Hiashi said as he came over. "Hinata, where are your manners? Go get drinks for our guest!" Hiashi commanded her.

"Sorry, father…" Hinata managed to say as his mere presence caused her anger to boil. She got up and went to the kitchen as she repressed more anger.

Hinata returned in a very murderous mood. Neji felt the murderous intent coming from Hinata and felt oddly cold. He realized what a mistake Hanabi made when she asked her sister in the most disgustingly sweet voice if she could spar her. Hiashi saw the sick grin that crept in her daughter's face as she agreed. He shrugged it off; it was Hinata…what was the worst that could happen?

Hinata took a modified battle stance that resembled the juuken. Her face looked as if nothing was wrong and this was just a normal sparring match, but her insides burned with rage. Hanabi took the first strike and was countered. This was the start of Hanabi's demise. Hinata wasn't using gentle fist, no, she was using a modified version that tore of the opponent's muscles. Hanabi was quickly in fatal condition. Neji jumped in to fall right into Hinata's final blow. Hinata wasn't intending to kill…but if that blow hit Hanabi, Hanabi would have died a painful death. Neji flew back a few feet, landing unconscious and in critical condition. Family members gathered and took Hinata's victims away. Hinata stood in the middle of the chaos. She was staring at the storm clouds forming in the sky; the rain fell down, hiding her tears of anger, joy, and pain.

A few days later she was cleaning up Naruto's apartment as she settled in. The Hokage had let her stay in his apartment. She had been officially disbanded from the Hyuuga clan and became an outcast. She continued to change and grow stronger; and as time passed on, she started dating Kiba and finally, they decided to go steady. She purposely failed the last chuunin exams for Hanabi and Naruto…seeking only revenge.

End Flashback 

Hinata fell asleep on Kiba's arms and she realized that Kiba smelled like a dog.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Sanada woke up as the sun shone on his face. He turned around to face a beauty. The sun gently shone on Sakura's face as he wasted away in his sighs… this woman was someone that he could be content with living the rest of his life with. He smiled. Sanada and Sakura had been together for three years now, he was 17 and Sakura was 15. He had been training with Kakashi and developed his sensei's cool and laid back personality. He became a Jonin and learned more about the Uchiha lifestyle. He found out that his life was so much better without the Uchiha clan. Their lifestyle was so… uptight and traditional. At some points where the sharingan wasn't showing as much, the clan utilized forced marriages… brothers and sisters would sometimes be married so that they would produce children with pure sharingan blood. He was disgusted when he found out that his mother and father were siblings. Truly, he hated the old Uchiha clan. He would revive his clan…but he would mold it after Naruto's nindo.

Sakura was now a medic doctor. She was the best of the best and her skills were rivaled only be Shizune. Apart from this, Sakura was just the same old Sakura (A/N damn! It's so hard to develop characters…).

* * *

Naruto awoke as the sun shone down on his face. It was around breakfast time and Naruto got up and soaked in the warm rays from the golden sun. He grinned as he looked around.

"Naruto! Get ready, we're heading back to Konoha!" Jiraiya told him with a grin on his face.

"R-really?! ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. Finally, after three long years… he was going back to his beloved Konoha.

Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling for a day now and they were half way to Konoha. Naruto was reading his father's letter to him. He was starting at the cold letters that spoke his father's last words. It was funny…just a few days ago he was staring at the statue of Arashi and tracing the statue's face with his fingers. Just a few days ago, he was reading about the great Yondaime's achievements…yet he never knew that _he was_ the fourth's greatest achievement. He didn't know that just as a baby would touch its father's face, he was touching his father's face in the same manner as well. He looked up at the sky with a disbelieving look in his face. He finally had the answers…yet why did he ask for more? He now knows all the whys and the whos, yet he still yearned for his family. He was frustrated. It was lucky that he and Jiraiya were able to get a ride to Konoha, this way, he could think without interruptions.

* * *

Sakura and the Konoha 9 were talking at the academy with Iruka. Sakura was telling them that Naruto would be back in Konoha the next day. Everyone were ecstatic, they missed the annoying yet lovable blonde. No one was more ecstatic than Hinata…the cheating blonde would finally get what he deserved.

"So, Chouji, you'll be in charge of the food…promise me you wont eat it before the party…" Sakura pleaded.

"Tch…Fine, fine, fine…" Chouji agreed.

"Ino and Hinata, you guys will decorate his place for the party right?" Sakura asked

"Yup," Ino said.

"…"

"Hinata?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah sure…" Hinata replied hot-headedly…. What the hell was she supposed to do again?

The others got menial jobs because I'm too lazy to write what they were and it doesn't really affect the story. Fine, they went invite people…happy? Well I am…

* * *

Next Day.

Naruto waved a quick hi to the guards and looked around. Some things never change, and Naruto was happy that one of the things was Konoha. He jumped to a pole and looked at the Hokage statues, he noticed that Tsunade's face was added.

"Oh? Naruto! Long time no see," Kakashi said coolly.

"Sensei!" Naruto greeted back. Damn, even after three years Kakashi still managed to be the epitome of cool…maybe even cooler. Naruto looked pretty cool himself. Naruto was wearing an akatsui cloak that Itachi had given him and an ANBU uniform that he found in his father's closet. Kakashi found himself thinking how cool Naruto looked, albeit, he was about to attack Naruto when he saw that cloak. Kakashi was regarding Naruto like he used to regard Arashi…Kakashi couldn't help it; Naruto was a carbon copy of Arashi. He really never knew why Naruto looked like the fourth.

"Well, why don't you go home for a bit and I'll go tell the others you're here?" Kakashi asked, whipping out a familiar perverted book from his pocket.

"Eh? You're still reading the old copy? Here, it's the new copy. I gave Jiraiya-sama the best ideas and spoilers ever. I really can't see what you guys like about the book…its more boring than boring." Naruto said, handing his drooling sensei an orange book. Naruto wrote the original draft and Jiraiya added the smut and refined it a bit. All in all, Naruto made a hefty profit.

Naruto and Jiraiya left Kakashi drooling over his precious perverted book. He forgot about telling everyone at the party that Naruto had arrived…

Naruto opened the door and smiled as confetti flew at his face and his friends yelling "Welcome back". Everyone that was important to him was there: Tsunade, Sanada, Konoha 9 and their teachers, Team Gai, Iruka, and Konohamaru. He wore a mask and pretended to have fun. He smiled inwardly…no one really understood him after all. No one noticed that he was being coy and continued with the party. After eating they all shared stories and asked Naruto to tell them all about his three years. Naruto told them all his adventures and as he did so he noticed the difference in his friends. Hinata no longer looked shy and kind, she was now more like Anko. Laid-back, violent yet still quiet but no longer looked kind. Naruto fell in slight disappointment as he saw Sanada's arm around Sakura, they were going out, and Sakura didn't wait. It was all right with Naruto though. Sanada still looked like Itachi but happiness was in his eyes and heart, Naruto noticed this with Sakura as well.

"Well, well, well…I must say Naruto, you've changed an incredible amount. You radiate maturity," Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah! What happened to the old noisy Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Hahahaha, the old Naruto was loud because I wanted attention and to be noticed. I really couldn't get any for three years so I gave up on that, besides I sounded arrogant and I really don't like arrogant people." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, you know what I just realized? You're still a genin." Kiba said with a grin…that quickly faded when he saw the murderous glint in his girlfriend's eyes. He forgot that she was also still a genin.

"Hmm, well good news there's an exam coming up next month. You and Hinata can join." Tsunade said.

"That's great! Hinata-chan, why don't you and I practice tomorrow so we can synch our team work?" Naruto asked carefully. He remembered how he didn't get to explain his actions with Hinata. He realized how Hinata had feelings for him when he encountered a situation like that during his travels.

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata said; stressing out Naruto's name and adding a sweet touch on the "kun".

2 hours later everyone left, leaving only Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto.

"So Naruto… Why are you wearing an Akatsui cloak?" Kakashi asked.

"Had to go undercover once, I decided to keep wearing it when because I look so damn cool." Naruto said.

"And the ANBU uniform?" Tsunade asked.

"Everyone looks cooler when they're wearing an ANBU uniform…" Naruto replied. Everyone laughed; it was so very true.

"So Naruto…why did you feel the need to lie to us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't lie…I told you everything." Naruto told him, he knew that Shikamaru would notice.

"Aren't you happy to be back?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, very much…but I've spent so much time by myself that I don't like being with others as much…and I have a pressing matter that I need to think about." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you know we're here…we are your family, please remember that."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama…" Naruto said. "Hinata? You're still here?"

"Oh yeah… she's staying here with you now, hehe…kinda forgot to mention that." Tsunade said.

"That's fine," Naruto said with his fox grin. Hinata felt sick…she loved that grin; she had been craving for it, wanting to be the one that caused that smile. Yet, she hated his cheating guts…she thinks. She should hate him right? What he did was unforgivable…breaking her heart like that. Besides she was with Kiba and she loved him… wait, did she? Everything was so confusing….

"Hinata-chan? You ok? You don't look so well." Naruto said with a concerned voice…he felt guilty, he purposely gave her that smile… he liked Hinata, he always had. But he never thought of her as a girlfriend…until losing Sakura. Naruto wasn't that kind of person though…damn! He didn't need this problem right now…

"Well, I'd better go… It's getting pretty late" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I should go too…Ichiraku is closing soon" Kakashi said.

"Well, better go do some research" Jiraiya said with a yawn. Tsunade shook her head.

"Back to work then… Naruto, Hinata, you guys better start preparing" Tsunade said.

"Wait, who's our third member?" Naruto asked.

"You don't need one. From what Jiraiya told me you can pass all by yourself." Tsunade said. Everyone left leaving Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto got up and started cleaning up. Hinata, who was expecting him to say something, dropped her head and sighed. She started cleaning up as well. When everything was neat and tidy, Naruto went to his room and got changed. He made a few clones and they cleaned up his messy room. He went back out, got some milk, and watched some TV. Hinata sat next to him and felt extremely awkward, then felt irritated, then angry, finally disappointed. She got up and stormed off to her room. Naruto smiled. Women…

* * *

Next day

Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn and started meditating. He mentally went through all his list of jutsus, keeping them fresh in his head. He made breakfast for Hinata and set out. He ran laps around Konoha and went around town. He visited Ichiraku to find Kakashi flirting with Ayame and Teuchi popping a vein. Naruto gave a laugh and headed for the academy. It was Monday and so he decided to pay Iruka sensei a little visit.

"Morning, sensei!" Naruto said from the window.

"Naruto…we have a door you know…" Iruka said, momentarily forgetting he was teaching a class.

"Heh, but there are so many stairs to climb, its much easier jumping." Naruto said as he climbed in the classroom.

"Class, this is the future Hokage and my former student: Naruto Uzumaki" he said to the class. Naruto looked around, he loved kids. He knew the importance they had and knew that they were his generation's future.

"Hello kids. How are you today?" he asked cheerfully.

"It's Monday morning, we have a test today…a test that I haven't studied for on a subject I suck at," a student in the back said. "How do you think I'm feeling? Dumbass"

This received a laugh from everyone in the class.

"Hmm, well, what subject is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll like this one. Bunshin no jutsu test" Iruka said.

"Clones? I sucked at that too. I failed the exam three times because of it." Naruto said. Then he made a shadow clone and made it smack the kid who made the wiseass comment.

"But guess what now? I can make clones that are real instead of illusions. I was the dobe. But now I know six thousand jutsu, a thousand of which no Hokage ever knows. I was the underdog, but through hard work and determination, I was able to beat a genius. I was hated, I am hated, and I will always be hated. But slowly, I'm changing that… Dattebayo!" he said.

In the eyes of the children, he looked so cool. He was a grown-up that they could relate too. He said that he was insignificant to the grown ups just as they were. But he wanted to change that, and because of that, his determination infected the children. They too wanted to work hard to prove the grown-ups wrong.

Naruto left, leaving the class in awe. He went around town and appealed to the grown-ups. Some didn't recognize him, those who did resented him but his charm slowly grew on them. Naruto was easily liked and he didn't have to do anything.

It was around noon when he sitting on his father's statue. The wind was blowing against his face, as he over looked his precious village. Hokage…the single shadow that protected the village in the leaves, the village that was in the country of fire… Naruto closed his eyes as he stood up. The wind picked up speed and Naruto's hair went with the wind. Naruto felt power radiating from inside him. His father told him he was sorry. Arashi told Naruto that he wanted Naruto to become the hero of the village. He asked Naruto for forgiveness for putting such a burden on him. He asked for forgiveness in behalf of the clan that had forsaken Naruto because he was the demon child. He cursed Naruto to become an outcast, and he begged Naruto to forgive him… his father. Naruto had no family…the one he wanted did not exist. He had existing family member from his mother's side…but they didn't want him. Naruto didn't care; he already had a family. The whole village was his family. He no longer wanted to become Hokage for respect or recognition. He wanted to be the single shadow that protected Konoha. Being Hokage was worth the pain and suffering.

Naruto opened his eyes. The kyuubi felt the rush of power and smiled. He could tell that this kid will really become the Hokage. Naruto would revive his clan, not because it was powerful, but because it was his father's last wish. Konoha needed a clan that will be willing to die for it.

* * *

Hinata woke up at the crack of noon. Having no missions and goals in life except for training made her lazy. She went out to find a cold breakfast: cold eggs, sausages, toast, and bacon with soggy cereal. She sat down, threw away the cereal and ate the rest. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a mini-skirt. She fixed her hair like Anko's, picked up the coat that Anko had given her (which incidentally looked like Anko's own coat) and went out for some training.

She arrived at her training post and warmed up with some juuken patterns. She escalated to her created style and a few minutes later the post she was working on was torn into bits.

"That's a pretty dangerous technique…Hinata-chan" Naruto said, coming from behind a tree.

"Naruto…SHUT UP! Never ever call me Hinata-chan again!" Hinata screamed at the one she loved. She was about to cry but she forced it back, she wouldn't cry for him...damn vented emotions. She changed her pain into anger and attacked Naruto. Naruto had developed a kind of shadow clone that can take critical hits and gave the real Naruto more time to hide and prepare to attack. The Naruto that Hinata was attacking was that kind of clone. Hinata was surprised when the clone didn't release the jutsu so she thought she was attacking the real Naruto.

"Hinata…I'm sorry…" The real Naruto said, appearing behind Hinata. His clone released the jutsu and Hinata turned around. She faced the boy that was halfway from becoming a man. She found herself looking into the blue eyes and melting under its gaze. She was so confused but she found everything make sense as the feelings inside her reawakened from the slumber it took. She wanted to embrace Naruto and feel his embrace.

"I'm Kiba's girlfriend…your too late…three years too late." Hinata said. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but her heart was crying.

"I'm sorry for that too…" Naruto said. He took Hinata's hands and drew her closer to him. They were so close…Naruto embraced Hinata. Hinata cried, as she stayed faithful to the boy who comforted her in her times of need.


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered Dreams

Chapter 9: Shattered Dreams 

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's trademark characters.)

Sorry for the wait. But after writing a totally original story, I feel as if my writing got a little better. Ty, for the author who thought up the Hinata/Anko thing, I didn't think of it but it was bloody brilliant.

Naruto woke up at dawn; he looked at his calendar and realized that the chuunin exams were two weeks away. He got dressed, deciding to ditch the ANBU/ Akatsui get up and wore casual clothes. He made breakfast for Hinata and warmed up outside.

Hinata heard Naruto. She was awake the whole night, just like all the other nights. The only way she could sleep was when fatigue came over her. She looked in the calendar and panicked, there was only two weeks left until the chuunin exams! She raced to get ready and skidded to a halt in front of Naruto's cooking. She stopped and ate then raced back outside to see Naruto training. She felt a familiar sense of shyness and hid behind a tree. Memories flooded her as she watched the man of her dreams becoming strong. Naruto was training harder than he ever had…he was training not for himself but for the village that he wanted to protect. Hinata walked up to Naruto and handed him a towel.

"Naruto…why? Why are you doing this?" she asked. Naruto knew she wanted a straight answer.

"To be strong enough to protect the village."

"Why? This village hated you…the villagers took away every chance of happiness…so why?" Hinata couldn't understand him. He was hated…so shouldn't he hate them as well? Her family hated her…so naturally she hated them.

"Hinata… what happened to you? You were so kind and nice, you changed. I know that the old Hinata is still down there deep within you."

"Three years changes people…I've become stronger, even you can't see that"

"Strong, huh?" Naruto asked with an evil grin. "Well then…lets see how strong you've gotten"

Naruto threw a kunai at Hinata, if she had to learn the hard way…then so be it. He instantly transported behind a fear stricken Hinata. He delivered a roundhouse kick to her head. Naruto cursed as the hit connected but gave a sigh of relief as a cloud of smoke revealed a log. A hail of kunais rained down on Naruto, he knew that Hinata wanted him to fall to her trap so he activated his ultimate defense and deflecting the kunais. Hinata was already angered by the fact that Naruto attacked her, and the way that Naruto fought her, as if he wasn't even trying boiled her insides with rage.

She ran at Naruto, blinded with rage and attacked him. Naruto smiled and let himself get hurt. Hinata delivered the final blow and Naruto was in critical condition. Hinata fell back as she saw his blood on her hands. What had become of her? She looked up with tears falling from her pretty face. Naruto was getting up; all his wounds were healing at an incredible rate.

"You have become a demon, falling to your anger" Naruto told her. "Do you know why the village hates me? It's because I have a demon inside me. I didn't choose it to be this way"

"True strength does not lay in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu…It lies with perseverance, determination and hope. Life won't take it easy on you and you have to be able to take all the crap it brings. You need to be strong enough to defeat destiny itself, to be strong enough to cut out your own heart for those you love…"

"Hinata, do you have someone precious to you?" Naruto asked her the same question a friend once asked him.

"Yes…"

"Good. True strength is when you want to protect that person"

Hinata nodded and tried to make sense of what she had become. She was so violent and unforgiving…how could she stand it? How could she want to see her sister crying in pain in front of her and begging for mercy? The monster that was born from her anger, sadness, pain and hate faced the real Hinata. The Hinata that was kind and gentle, the Hinata that Naruto had fallen in love with. The real Hinata came back, and Naruto fell in love all over again as he saw her smile.

"Well, we better get training." Naruto said, rewarding her with his fox grin.

They trained hard for two weeks, making sure that they're teamwork was flawless. The day of the chuunin exams finally came and Naruto was up before dawn. He meditated and reviewed his arsenal of jutsu and mentally ran through his taijutsu patterns. He got ready, wearing a black shirt and his Akatsui cloak. He went to make breakfast to see Hinata asleep on the couch. The sun illuminated her face and her face glowed with beauty. Regretting what he needed to do next, He gently woke her up.

"Hinata-chan…time to wake up" he said.

"Hmm? What time is it Naruto-kun?"

"Seven, time for breakfast." Naruto made breakfast and they ate in silence.

They arrived at the first exam and they took a nap, waking up only for the last question. They went on to the next exam and hunted around for the heaven scroll. Or more accurately, Naruto's clones looked for the scroll. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying a scenic scene on top of the tower. They were "attacked" by scavengers but Naruto simply made clones and broke the genjutsu. They wondered why they were so they trained so hard, they're opponents were all amateurs. Naruto's clone returned with a heaven scroll and they went inside. They we're waiting for the pre-elimination round when Hinata saw Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said giving Kiba a hug.

"Hinata-chan, how'd you do?" Kiba said, giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"Kiba, why do you always kiss me on the cheek? I mean we've been going out for three years and we've never ever kissed for real." Hinata asked.

"Hinata…I need to talk to you." Kiba said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"What wrong Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked feeling nervous.

"Well…ah, no, never mind. Oh yeah…uhm, your sister is in this exam too and I just wanted to make sure you were going to be ok." He told her, but he and Hinata knew this was a lie.

"Oh... yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks…Kiba-kun" Hinata said. She gave him another hug and he knew that it had to be done.

"Hinata…"

"Yes? Kiba?"

He closed his eyes and slapped her. Hinata fell to ground as her tears fell from her lifeless eyes.

(Extreme Vulgar language coming up. If you're not used to it, then I don't think you should read it)

"Bitch! I fucking hate you, you fucking dirty whore! I hope you get raped in the ass you cunt!" he yelled at her with his eyes on the floor. He turned around and looked up, trying to contain his tears. He left.

Hinata lay on the floor crying. How could she have been so naïve? How could she have given her heart to such a man? She cursed herself for crying and for even giving love a chance. Naruto saw Hinata lying on the floor and he ran to her. His heart tore itself apart from rage and sadness. His mind broke with confusion as he tried to find how Hinata could still be so beautiful even when crying. He held her close, just as a father should hold his daughter. And that was what Hinata wanted all her life…a loving father who accepted her no matter what. She cried on his shoulders as Naruto stroked her smooth long hair.

Kiba feel to his knees and threw up. How…could he be so cold hearted? To slap the woman he loved like a sister. He clutched his head in confusion as Kurenai held on to her precious student. To take a fall like this to make Naruto realize just how much he loved Hinata…Kiba truly loved Hinata.

"Sensei… It…it was the only way!" he said.

"Hush Kiba…its ok…that was very noble of you" Kurenai soothed her student

Naruto and Hinata easily beat their opponents…well; Naruto's clone beat his opponent. Naruto sat down and took a nap.

Sanada took Naruto aside after his victory and talked to him.

"Naruto… you better pass…because you already have a special mission ahead of you"

"Sanada…why do you seem worried? Relax I got this covered. Now, help me get some new clothes…I lost my akatsuki cape back in the forest."

"Ahh…no. See you around man," Sanada said before giving Naruto a manly handshake and leaving.

Naruto passed by a familiar store. His eyes got misty. This was the same store Sarutobi took him to buy his former blue and orange jacket. He went in to find Iruka sensei.

"Naruto! It's been such a long time! How are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm fine! I was just getting new clothes," Naruto responded, flashing a fox like grin.

"Well, get some quickly and I'll treat you to some ramen," Iruka said. He was glad to see Naruto…it had been such along time since they had a good ramen together.

Naruto saw a bright orange and black jacket with baggy orange pants to match. He smiled and bought the set. He knew he was going to get a scolding. Ninjas weren't supposed to wear bright flashy colors… But it took him back to a simpler time…

The Kyuubi was having a blast. It felt so free. It could feel the outside world, taste food, smell, see, and hear again. All the senses it lost… it was worth losing one of its tails for. The seal was half-weakened and it could break out if it wanted to...but why spoil the fun?

Naruto knew what was coming and was right. Iruka bantered him about ninja common sense. Naruto decided to show Iruka something really cool.

"Hey sensei, when was the last time we sparred?" he asked innocently while he took a sip of ramen.

"Hmm…quite a while back…why? You want to have a go at me? Haha, dream on Naruto! You're still a genin!" Iruka told him cockily. Naruto can't have grown stronger than him…can he?

"Alright! If you beat me, I'll pay for ramen this time," Naruto said with a flashy grin on his face.

"Heh, alright, you're on!" Iruka said.

The headed for the training grounds and fought. At first it was just some light taijutsu; a slow kick to the gut, a predictable combo and a few kicks to the face. Then, it elevated to jutsus. Naruto made a few shadow clones while Iruka took his taijutsu to the next level. Iruka caught a clone in an air combo. He kicked it in the ribs before throwing a kunai at its head. He fell and landed a powerful dropping heel kick to a clone's head. Iruka adeptly used the body flicker move and appeared in front of Naruto. He sighed when he caught Naruto in his combo.

"What did I tell you? Looks like you'll know how I feel when I have to pay for your ramen, eh Naruto? Naruto? Aw, c'mon, I didn't hit you that hard," Iruka told Naruto as he walked over to him.

"Peek-a-boo! Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto as he forced the Rasengan to his sensei.

Iruka was out cold and found himself in his desk at the student academy with a note from Naruto stuck on his forehead that read: "You spoke to soon sensei. I paid for the meal cuz I felt bad for kicking your ass. Talk to you later, Naruto"

"Heh, you've grown Naruto… " Whispered Iruka.

Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's statue. Tomorrow, he would become a chuunin, then soon, a Jonin, hell, maybe even ANBU, then one day, the Hokage. He looked down at his home and felt stronger. He then saw Hinata sitting alone on the swings near the academy; they were the very same swings Naruto sat on when the loneliness drove him insane. Hinata let her hair down like before although her hair was longer than before, but she was still wearing Anko's cloak. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Hinata and gave her a little push.

"Ah! Oh, Naruto-kun. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you a little push in the right direction. Every time I felt alone, I used to go to this swing and just swing life away. After a while, I started to feel a little better, and I would try to swing as I high as I can to try to reach the sky," Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I know. I used to watch you all the time, I don't know if I ever told you, but I had a massive crush on you," she told him. She was confused, the only one who would take her back was the man that broke her heart and the one who mended her heart had rejected her. But after a few minutes of feeling Naruto's firm hands giving her a push to go higher, she felt better.

"Had?" Naruto asked. He cursed himself for not catching it earlier, he was too hung up on a girl who could not love him the way he loved her. "When did you begin to like me? I mean all the girls loved Sasuke"

"Sasuke was the prodigy of his clan, and he was so unlike me. But you…you were like me, you were insignificant, but you worked so hard, so hard that you made me want to work hard as well. You were my idol, my source of strength. And when that day when I thought you died…I was so sad, I regretted being too weak to tell you how I felt, for being too weak to even get to know you better. So when we found out you were alive, I knew I had a second chance…but you then you broke my heart. Even though I loved you, I realized you couldn't love me the same way because you loved Sakura…" Hinata told him. She had enough and stopped her momentum.

"Well, is there any chance I could make up for it?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to the swing next to her.

"Win your match tomorrow and we'll talk" Hinata told him teasingly as she stuck out her tongue. It was amazing how she got her sensei's mannerisms. Hinata got up and left without knowing this was the last time she was going to speak to Naruto…

Naruto woke up the next day with an ominous feeling. He got ready, donning on his orange and black attire. He had a haircut the previous day and made a mistake of getting it in the old part of the village. An elderly man had cut his hair and thought Naruto was the Yondaime. Naruto asked for a light trim and began to chat to the barbershop's inhabitants. After an hour or so, he began to wonder why it was taking so long for a mere trim. He looked up in the mirror and was utterly shocked, in front of him was his father, but after seeing the whisker marks, he realized it was just his own reflection.

Naruto headed out to the arena and watched Hinata murk her sister. Hinata wasn't even trying; she was trying to apologize to her sister as they fought. But after a few minutes, Hinata thought it was best if she and her sister talked in the infirmary. Hinata finished the match with the 64 divine strikes, which she learned on her own.

Naruto easily won his battle as well; he faced an incredibly inexperienced genin. Naruto felt so bad so bad for knocking the kid out with a well placed flick punch to the back of the head. The kid had it coming, he was totally intent on making a complex series of hand seals and forgot all about Naruto. Naruto walked behind the kid and waited until the kid finished before knocking him out. He knew his match was fixed; Tsunade-Sama really wanted him to pass.

After the ceremony he found himself wearing the standard chuunin jump suit and vest. He looked at his reflection and flashed his fox like grin and gave himself a thumbs up. He did it! He was one step closer to his dream. Even the kyuubi couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Too bad the kid was doomed. The kyuubi felt the presence of an evil person, a person he had not seen a long, long time. The person was out to rescue the kyuubi, but he would be disappointed to find that the kyuubi had infused his tail to the kids soul, this way when they performed the extraction the jinchuriki would live and they would merely get eight tails instead of the full nine. But of course, there was another, messier way to do things…

"Naruto, you ready for your mission?" asked Tsunade. After a day's rest, Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade-sama with Sakura, Sanada and Kakashi.

"You bet," answered Naruto.

"Heh, your mission…is to bring back Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade announced.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto, it was unbelievable; he had a chance to bring back Sasuke! He knew that this time, he wouldn't fail.

"Damn serious. You leave ASAP," she told them.

And ASAP it was. A few hours after briefing them on their mission the new team 7 left Konoha. Meanwhile, Itachi was running, desperately looking for Jiraiya. He only hoped Kisame could keep the others from noticing his absence. Finally, he saw the perverted hermit ogling at a female hot spring.

"Jiraiya-sama! He's on the move! We need to find Naruto and get him to safety…NOW!" Itachi told Jiraiya urgently.

"Tch, what about the eight tails?" asked an aggravated Jiraiya as they ran to Konoha.

"You're spending too much time on "research" and not enough time spying. We've already located it." Said Itachi impatiently. They picked up their paces and sped to Konoha.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood over Orochimaru's dead body. His "sensei" was such a pitiful man. He left and freed Suigetsu, then got side tracked to country of waves. However, as luck would have it, because they took a detour, team 7 managed to catch up and was able to pinpoint where Sasuke would go next. Unfortunately, the Akatsuki also managed to catch up. They finished sealing the eight tails and made a beeline for Naruto. Itachi and Jiraiya were on a mad chase for Naruto, trying to warn him of his impending doom.

Sanada was always taken aback when he saw his reflection. He never saw himself anymore, what he saw was the murderer of his clan…unfortunately so did Sasuke. Team 7 was right; Sasuke would go to Orochimaru's lab to free Juugo, the original cursed seal experiment. Sasuke and Sanada were soon locked in deadly combat, Naruto would have helped Sanada of course…but he had his own problem to deal with. Tobi and Deidara had him cornered while Kazuzu and Hidan fought Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto was good…but two Aktsuki members overpowered him. Naruto was almost engulfed by the Kyuubi's power, yet still he was only able to take out Deidara. He gathered his chakra and fought Tobi. Naruto unleashed all of jutsu arsenal. He combined the fireball jutsu with air bullets to fire whirlwinds of fire at Tobi. But Tobi merely made a water barrier and deflected Naruto's attacks. Naruto then appeared in front of Tobi and caught him in a wind infused Rasengan. Instead of adding wind to a ball made of pure chakra, he decided to use a chakra already infused with wind to perfect the Rasengan. Tobi merely got up and struck Naruto with a quick kick to the face, then sent Naruto spinning in the air with a massive roundhouse kick. But Naruto landed on his feet and caught Tobi's head, then he pulled on the head to meet his knee, cracking Tobi's mask. Tobi pushed Naruto away, but not before flashing the unmistakable red and tomoe tale tell signs of the sharingan. By this point Deidara had recovered and planted his bombs and Naruto's arms and legs, crippling him. Naruto couldn't handle the pain and he passed out.

Meanwhile Sanada was trying desperately to tell Sasuke that he wasn't Itachi. However, it was no use, so he decided to kick Sasuke's ass and beat the fact into his head, just like what a loud mouth ninja did to him. Sanada ran up to Sasuke and caught him in the curse seal. He thought it was over but, just like Naruto, Sasuke broke free and caught Sanada in a curse seal level two chidori right in the heart.

"Hahahahahaha, look into my eyes brother! Can you see the hatred? Even my hatred overpowers yours now!" laughed Sasuke. The evil deed was done! He had finally avenged his clan!

"Foolish little brother. You're still too weak. Look at what you have become, you have become just like me. A fool on search of damned power!" Whispered Itachi. Itachi and Jiraiya had caught up and now they were searching for Naruto. But Itachi saw Sasuke and decided to end it all.

"I-Itachi?!?!?!" yelled a surprised Sasuke. "Damn! So this is a clone! Huh? Wait, what the fuck is going on?!?!?!?"

"He is another remaining Uchiha. It looks like I didn't kill the last one. Little brother you killed of our clan, just…like…me!" Itachi told him.

Sasuke pulled out his bloodstained hand and looked at the lifeless sharingan eyes of Sanada. Then he fell to his knees and vomited. And for the very first time since coming home that fateful day, he cried. Itachi looked down at him in pity as the back up from Konoha arrived.

Jiraiya arrived just in time to see Deidara and Tobi taking Naruto away. He chased after them but saw Kakashi trapped by Hidan, if he didn't take Hidan out his circle, Kakashi would die. So, Jiraiya stopped his pursuit and helped Sakura and Kakashi.

Shikamaru arrived and using his wits, they defeated the zombie team of the Akatsuki.

However, it was too late for Naruto. The extraction process had begun and soon, it will be all over and the world would be all his…

To be continued…

A/N: Hey fanfic readers! Sorry for the hold up but I was starting to get lost in the story and got a huge writers block. Since this was my very first fic, I didn't really follow through and I didn't stay consistent with the story line. By the way, if you were wondering why Tobi is already with Deidara, well, Sasori's puppets suddenly turned alive and ate him. Thank you very much for reading!!! By the way, I found out how to reply to your wonderful posts, lol, im such a noob. Btw, sorry if i misspelled Akatsuki and if you see loads of error, thats probably because a huge chunk was done at 3am.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hero to Zero to Hero

(Naruto does not own me… I do not own Naruto)

Naruto awoke to find himself chained up. He felt weak and his body ached with pain. He looked up and found himself in a dank, dark room; the only source of light was the one above him. His arms were chained as if his captors wanted to pull him apart. Naruto fell to his knees and closed his eyes; he opened it and found himself in front of the kyuubi.

"Kyuubi! What's going on?" Naruto asked shakily. For the first time after meeting Iruka, he felt scared of the world; he felt the same way he felt years back when he was a kid. Every insult, curse, and cruel words echoed in his ears. Every hit, stick and stone that scarred him began to hurt. He was scared of the world again.

"Kid…they got you. They're going to extract me from you." The kyuubi told him.

Naruto's eyes widened. The very thing Itachi feared had happened. Itachi told him that if Akatsuki ever caught him, the world would end. With the 9 bijuus on his side, Tobi would be unstoppable, Itachi realized this when Tobi unexpectedly flashed the sharingan and Itachi felt the evil that could only be Mandara Uchiha. The world fall on its knees and Mandara would turn the ocean red with the blood of the innocent. Itachi's own blood lust shook against Mandara's own blood lust and that's when Itachi began to search for hope. The only hope was with Naruto who was the descendant of the legendary fourth Hokage.

Naruto was the cruel world's last hope and yet he was bound by chains. Naruto began to recompose himself. He remembered his training, the words of his sensei's, and the teaching of his kin. Naruto didn't know how long he had until Akatsuki decided to extract Kyuubi away from him, but he guessed it wasn't going to be long. His body ached with pain, which he found odd, the kyuubi's chakra should have healed him, but he looked down and found that the seal had another seal on top of it. Naruto went back to the Kyuubi…

"Kyuubi, what's wrong with my seal?" Naruto asked.

"It's been re-sealed so that you won't be able to access my powers or gather your own chakra…however, your soul is infused with one of my tails. You've been using it…but you've only been touching the surface. You need to somehow tap the powers yourself." The kyuubi told him.

"What? How?" Naruto asked. He was desperate.

"I don't know, I've never done this before remember? However, when you do unlock it, you'll be like a demon." The Kyuubi told him.

"Because I'll be super strong?" asked Naruto, not really getting what the Kyuubi meant by "demon".

"No because you have one of my tails infused into you. Whatever I can do, you will be able to do as well, mind you, at a smaller, weaker scale…but still on titanic proportions," explained the kyuubi, it clearly enjoyed showing off its powers.

"You mean if I use you power I'll be like the Shukaku?" asked Naruto, who was a little bit confused.

"Strength wise, stronger. But in theory, yes, although you won't be as big as a regular demon, you'll look as you would normally. Ugly as hell." The kyuubi commented.

"Shut up. Why haven't you told me this before?!" asked Naruto annoyingly. Why would the fox keep such important information from him?

"You never asked…" replied the fox.

Suddenly Naruto found himself chained once again. Pein and a woman was standing in front of him, it seems as if they have brought him forth from his meeting with the Kyuubi.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to Akatsuki's less than secret lair. A certain weasel has been leaking information, how foolish of us to not notice it. And to think we thought it was Orochimaru all along, isn't that right? Raine?" Pein asked the woman.

"Yes. Now, let us talk about your faith jinchuriki. It is necessary for us to…"beat" the kyuubi out of you until you are weak enough for us to extract it out of you. Your daily torture begins now…" Raine said maliciously.

Suddenly an electric shock was sent through out Naruto's body, causing him to trash around in pain, however Naruto refused to scream. Pein raised an eyebrow in surprise and sent another shock, just below the human let-go-threshold. Naruto writhed in pain, but once again, did not scream. Raine smiled, the jinchuriki was pitiful. She sent another shock, one that would have killed. Yet, Naruto stood stock-still and stared a hard, determined stare in her eyes. His eyes were ablaze with fire. The pain was unbearable and with last shock, Naruto felt his heart stop. Naruto felt faint and he could smell his own burning flesh, yet he stood still and stared down his captors, he would show to them Konoha's burning Will of Fire.

After the last shock Pein was afraid that Raine killed the Jinchuriki, but it seemed as if the Jinchuriki was fine. He decided on a less humane way. He made a few clones. Then a clone began to whip Naruto's back while the others beat him down. Yet Naruto remained strong and stared at Rained with defiance. Pein had enough; he walked over to Naruto and roughly grabbed Naruto's chin and forced Naruto to look directly into his eyes.

"Why, Jinchuriki, do you fight to stay alive? Your friends have forsaken you and have left you here to rot. What other purpose do you have to live?" Pein asked, staring deeply in Naruto's determined eyes, looking for a sign of weakness to break him. Naruto merely spat on his face.

"Why do I fight? It's because of those who despise me, those who hate me, those who have forsaken me. A murderer told me I was the only hope, and after seeing the man's eyes of sorrow, I knew he wasn't lying. I live to try to protect those I love because I believe everyone deserves a second chance!" Naruto whispered, he could barely talk…

"Ha! You're a demon. Nobody loves you." Raine told him.

"Enough talk," Pein said and the beating continued. They could only wonder what was going on in Naruto Uzumaki's mind…

Every whip stung. Every punch hurt. Every grunt of the clones sounded like an insult. Blood dripped from the boy's mouth. He was kicked hard and his rib couldn't take it anymore and it broke; yet he didn't wince in pain. He didn't yelp, he didn't dare lose the fire in his eyes and he didn't lose hope. He was up on his two feet staring down Pein and Raine, it was like the waves trying to break down a rock. No matter how much they throw at Naruto, he remained with the same annoying look in his eyes. The harder they throw at him, the stronger his will became.

Naruto's eyes shook in pain as he bit his tongue from screaming. The blinding pain accompanied the sickening sound of his arm breaking, just like it did so many times years ago. Just how much more could he take?

Five hours later yet the fire in Naruto's eyes did not waver, if anything, it had gotten more intense. Naruto had to escape…but how? Suddenly, as if life was finally going to give Naruto some slack, there was a huge explosion. The clones stopped their current beat down and poofed away. For a few minutes it seemed as if everything was quiet, then suddenly…

BOOM!

Deidara dropped through the ceiling and creating a massive hole, causing light to flood the cave.

"Yo! Naruto!" shouted Kakashi from the roof. It took a few hours, but the whole force of Konoha finally arrived. Kakashi was extremely relieved to find that they did not start the extraction.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto told him with a grin. Konoha did care for him.

"Your foolish attempts are futile, Kakashi. Pein, gather up the rebels, we will destroy Konoha ourselves." Said Mandara, who appeared from the last remaining shadow, he was enjoying the show Naruto was putting up. Pein hesitated at the order; Konoha was a force to be reckoned with…

"Have you no faith? The rest of Rain will help, after all Konoha did attack…" Mandara said. And it was true, from the looks of it, it seemed as if Konoha was attacking Rain. However…

"Hmm, you do have a point…but you point is pretty much useless after the Hokage speaks to your kage. And Rain will be more than welcome to accept help from the leaf to help out taking out the rebels" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah. By the way, they beat you up pretty badly eh, Naruto?" Jiraiya piped in.

"Heh. 4-on-2, Jiraiya-sama; what chances do you have against the top leaders of Akatsuki?" Mandara asked.

"4-on-4,"

"Ah, Itachi. The traitorous little bastard. And Kisame is with you I assume?" Mandara asked.

"Sorry Tobi. Make that five on three." Said Deidara from behind Naruto.

"Diedara?! Heh, for someone who plays with explosives, you were awfully quiet." Mandara commented.

Pein and Raine turned around to take out Deidara but they were too late. Deidara had covered Naruto's chains with his clay and then…

BOOM! The chains exploded and so did the ones behind Pein and Raine's back.

"Heh, looks like its 6:3 now" huffed Naruto. But Mandara merely laughed.

Suddenly, the three remaining Akatsuki were gone and with them was the statue containing the trapped bijuus. Deidara helped Naruto up and the others jumped down.

"Itachi-san, what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"…He fled shortly after I told him exactly he killed." Itachi answered.

"Killed?" Naruto asked.

"He mistook Sanada for me."

Naruto's eyes widened with anger and shock. Sasuke was so stupid. How far in the darkness was Sasuke in? His anger, hatred and desire for revenge had corrupted his mind…Naruto was unsure if he could still save his friend. Naruto could only imagine what had transpired during Sanada Uchiha's final hour…

Earlier that day…(sorry for the lack of Sasuke VS Sanada in the last chapter, hope this helps)

Sanada stopped suddenly as he felt a sudden murderous intent. He only had enough time to block the kunai thrown at him. He felt an intense and evil chakra emanating from the shadows. Suddenly, a dragon covered in flames came from the direction, almost burning Sanada into ashes. Sanada's sharingan flared up as he charged at his attacker. Sanada made a sudden stop and appeared above Sasuke with his katana above his head. Sasuke brought his own up to stop Sanada's, he flashed his own Sharingan that burned with hatred.

SORRY BUT I DECIDED TO ABANDON THIS STORY DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF PLOT HOLES AND INCONSISTENCY. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.


End file.
